


Wrong Number

by Cherlynne, LazyDaizy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Texting, Texting relationship, Video Chat Sex, Wrong number, bad boy/sort of good girl, hidden identity, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/pseuds/Cherlynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Sometimes the wrong number turns out to be the right one.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 141
Kudos: 513
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherlynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/gifts).



> Here it is! The Collab with Cherylynne and myself. It's a big one....was supposed to be small and sexy....oops lol
> 
> Thank you Cheryl for helping me with this, you made this perfect and I'm so proud of what we've done.

Betty let herself into her apartment and dropped her bag on the floor as she closed the door, locking it behind her. It had been one of those days and all she wanted was a glass of wine and a hot bath. She grabbed the bottle off the counter, not even bothering to get a glass as she headed for the bathroom, kicking off her shoes as she went.

Maybe a good session of _self love_ would help get her mind off of things. Some bubbles and candles...a dirty little fantasy and an orgasm… _yes, that sounds lovely_ she thought as she started the water and poured in a generous amount of bubble bath before pulling her phone out of her pocket and setting it on the edge of the tub while she stripped down, tossing her clothes in the hamper. 

She rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed, assuming it was her mother once again demanding to know how her article was coming along for the weekly paper she ran. Betty had always wanted to be a journalist, and right after graduation she was offered a job at the Register which she jumped at immediately, feeling proud to have the career she wanted, even if it was for her mother.

However, she soon learned that as overbearing as Alice could be as a mother, it didn’t even compare to her as a boss. Boss Alice is terrifyingly formidable; relentless and demanding in her pursuit of a story with no care or qualm as to whom she may hurt, or anger, or offend. Honestly, how Betty has managed to work for her as long as she has is a mystery in itself, one that not even she has the answer to. 

But now, eight years later, the news in their town has gone stale. A big difference from when Betty had started and the town had been hopping with stories and scandals; from murders to cults, to gangs and corruption. Now all that remained was one gang, the Southside Serpents, or Southside trash as her mother so lovingly coined them while ignoring that she herself had grown up on the southside, and had, in her youth, been a part of their group. 

And even though they were more of a motorcycle club than anything else now, her mother’s disdain for them has not wavered, and she continues her never ending mission to bring them down, completely dismissive of the fact that, at least to Betty’s knowledge, they don’t really do anything wrong. But harmless or not, Alice had fabricated enough shit over the years to get the entire town thinking they were some evil force out to ruin Riverdale and corrupt their children. 

Betty didn’t agree with her mother at all and therefore stayed far away from any news pertaining to the Serpents, she didn’t want any part in defamation and written lies. She left that to her mother. Besides, she kind of liked the Southside Serpents. Granted, she didn’t know any of them and had never interacted with them, but they fascinated her. In a town full of pretentious idiots, they were unabashedly rebellious and took great pleasure in being shit disturbers. They were real, they did what they wanted and didn’t care what anybody thought, and Betty was jealous of their freedom to live life how they saw fit. 

Betty wasn’t sure what turned her mother against them as Alice had always refused to talk about her past, especially when it came to the Serpents, but what Betty did know...was that their leader, Jughead Jones, was hot as hell, and there wasn’t a woman in Riverdale that didn’t lust after him in one way or another. He was the epitome of the bad boy fantasy, dark and dangerous with an air of mystery; and the fact that he was basically walking sex wrapped up in leather and sat atop a Harley definitely worked in his favor.

She had seen him earlier in the day when he had rolled into Pop’s parking lot with all his buddies. They were standing around their bikes when she had left the diner with her and her mom’s lunch, and she had watched him as he leaned against his bike; booted feet crossed at the ankles, leather clad arms crossed over his chest, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and that ridiculous hat he always wore on his head. He was a perfect combination of scary and sexy, and when he’d caught her looking, his mouth had quirked up in a smug smirk making her flush red as she quickly looked away and hurried to her car. She had felt his eyes on her as they followed her out of the parking lot, and she was sure that he’d known exactly what she had been thinking. 

Yes, Jughead Jones was a great fantasy...but in reality, completely unacceptable.

She was still too controlled to let herself go crazy. Too worried about how others will see her. Something that her mother had drilled into her since birth. 

Always be at your best. Never let people see you crumble under pressure. Stand up straight. Control your thoughts. Control your actions. Control, control, control.

Maybe one day she’d get out of this shitty town and be a real journalist somewhere else. Or maybe just be whatever somewhere else. Betty didn’t know why she stayed in Riverdale, there was nothing really keeping her here besides her friends, whom she loved and liked having so close, and her mom of course, who despite her craziness and control, loved her and she loved in return. Maybe one day though, she’d break free and run from this hell hole. 

Betty lit some candles and turned off the light, leaving the bathroom in a peaceful glow as she lowered herself down into the bubbles. She leaned back and grabbed the bottle of wine, pulling the stop and taking a long drink before settling it on the edge. Getting drunk sounded good too. Something she only ever did in the privacy of her apartment when she knew she wouldn’t be seeing anybody. Got to keep up appearances Elizabeth. God, she was pathetic.

Her phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes, grabbing it to see what her mother wanted, her brow raising in surprise as she noticed two different message notifications on her screen. The first was her from her mother of course, which she dismissed, but the second was from a number she didn’t recognize and she swiped to open the message. 

**Finally got that poem you wrote tattooed on my side.**   
**“Picture file attached”**

Being the curious journalist that she was, she clicked it open, and her breath caught, choking a little at what she saw because holy hell, what a side it was! She could feel herself starting to drool as her eyes traced the lines of the torso on her screen, long and defined and adorned with a scrolling black ink. The man definitely had a beautiful body, and the sweats he wore sat so low on his hips, that it would take only a little slip and she’d be able to see the impressive package he seemed to be housing. The thought making her body hot all over and her pulse pound, reminding her that it had definitely been too long since her last tumble in the sack.

“Jesus,” she muttered, gaping at the picture. She was extremely disappointed that she couldn’t see his face because it had to be gorgeous...right? With a body like that? 

“Seriously Betty?” she chastised with a roll of her eyes. Who thinks like that? 

She stared at the image for a few more minutes, his V lines alone holding her attention for longer than what was probably considered normal. Well, she had her fantasy for “self love” she mused with a grin. 

She bit her lip as she debated with herself before throwing caution to the wind and started typing.

_I think you have the wrong number._

She watched the screen, grabbing the wine bottle and taking another drink as she waited to see if he’d reply. It took a couple minutes but soon the chat bubbles appeared, and she smiled, a nervous anticipation fluttering in her belly.

**Shit, sorry :/**

Betty took another sip and let her eyes roam over the picture again. She set the bottle down and grinned. It was Friday night, and she had no other plans so why not have a little fun she decided as she typed out another reply.

_No need to apologize, in fact, you just made this woman’s Friday night a little more exciting._

Again, it took a few minutes for a response. Whoever it was, they clearly weren’t paying that much attention to their phone, which only made Betty want to see if she could change that.

**Oh yeah? Lol**

_Definitely. The tattoo looks great by the way, and so does all the rest ;)_

Betty pressed send and held her breath. The chat bubble appeared almost instantly this time and she smirked. She had his attention. 

**You think so? ;)**

_Oh yes….there isn’t a woman in the world that wouldn’t find that attractive._

**Well, I wouldn’t know about that…**

Betty bit her lip. 

_Trust me._

**I can’t trust you, I don’t know who you are.**

Well, he had her there.

**Maybe if you showed me yours…. ;)**

Betty giggled.

_Sorry Casanova, it won’t be that easy. lol_

**Ahh…that’s not fair, you saw mine :*(**

Betty laughed, the fact that he actually sent a tear emoji cracking her up. She had no doubt that he never had to work hard to get anything from a woman, and she wanted to make him squirm a bit, but before she could reply he sent another text.

**Maybe some other time ;)**   
**Gotta run ‘wrong number’, sorry again for the mix up.**

“Well, damn,” Betty sighed, staring at the screen. She didn’t bother replying and scrolled back up to once again stare at his picture. Well, she had no idea what he looked like but with a body like that, she didn’t need a face. Although...maybe Jughead Jones could lend his face for the night’s self love activities. Betty laid back and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she let her hand travel down her body. A fine Friday night indeed.

****

Jughead put his feet up on the table tucked into the corner of the Wyrm and leaned his chair back to balance on two legs, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He let the smoke out with a long sigh, glancing around the bar in annoyance. For a Saturday night, it was rather dead.

“What’s up, Jones?” Sweet Pea asked as he threw back a shot of whiskey. “You look like you just fucked your mother.”

“Jesus, can you not say shit like that?” Jughead sighed as he reached for his bottle of beer. “What does that even mean?”

“You look depressed.”

“I think if I was fucking my mother I’d have bigger problems than depression,” Jughead replied with an eyeroll. “I’m just bored. Nothing’s been happening.”

“Nothing ever happens in this fucking town,” Pea laughed, lighting a cigarette. “Why are you suddenly wanting shit to happen? We’ve been through enough, I figured you liked the quiet now.”

“I’m just...restless…”

“You probably just need to get laid or something.”

Jughead let out a laugh. “Seriously, there isn’t even anyone I’d want to roll in the sack with.”

“Well, nobody you can have anyway,” Pea said with a knowing smirk.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jughead growled, regretting ever telling Pea his ridiculous fantasy. The man constantly used it against him. “Hell, the closest I’ve gotten to getting laid in like forever is flirting with some random wrong number for a couple minutes” he admitted as he pulled another drag from his smoke, and his friend looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Come again?”

“I was showing off my latest tattoo and punched in the wrong number. Apparently I made some woman’s Friday night” he said with a little smirk.

“She knew who you were?”

“Nah, it was just my torso, but it seemed to get her excited,” Jughead laughed. 

“So what happened? Phone sex?”

“No, I was meeting up with FP,” he shrugged. “She never replied after I said I had to run.”

“Oh well, was probably some lonely housewife anyway.”

“Maybe,” Jughead chuckled. He hadn’t thought much about it and now he wondered if there was some housewife out there who was so bored with life that a text from a stranger was exciting to her. 

“Well, let’s play some pool” Pea suggested, “Cause that’s about all the excitement I can offer you” he quipped as he got up.

“Yeah, be right there,” Jughead called after him as he reached for his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at the screen. It was the same number he had accidentally texted the night before. 

_Figure I owed you one ;)_

There was a picture file attached and he opened it, the front legs of his chair making contact with the floor again as he sat up straight and bit back a groan.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed as he stared at the picture. He felt an actual twitch in his jeans and his mouth went dry as he stared at the sexiest pair of wet sudsy legs he’d ever seen balanced prettily on the edge of a tub filled with bubbles and lit by candle light. 

He immediately wanted them wrapped around him. 

Maybe Pea was right. 

He needed to get laid. 

It took him a moment before he managed to form a thought that wasn’t complete filth then typed out a reply.

**Fucking hell, girl! Warn a guy first…**

The reply was almost instant.

_You’re welcome :D_

“Come on, Jug,” Sweet Pea called from the pool table as he set up the game. Jughead got up and wandered over as he typed out a text.

**I don’t know how I’m supposed to concentrate on what I’m doing now that I have that image in my head.**

_What are you doing?_

**Hanging with a friend, about to shoot some pool and I’m most likely going to lose now.**

Jughead chuckled and put his phone in his pocket, grabbing the pool cue that Pea handed to him. 

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing,” he said with a smirk as he set up to break. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and was suddenly irritated that he wasn’t somewhere alone. 

****

Betty smiled as she laid her phone down on the edge of the tub. He wasn’t replying and she figured he must have started his game, which led her to wonder at the game that _she_ had just started. It felt good to do something a little crazy, and she would definitely consider this crazy. She had no idea who she was talking to and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She enjoyed the mystery. It was freeing almost, she didn’t have to pretend to be something she’s not, she could just be herself. She didn’t really have to worry about her image or what she said because he didn’t know who she was anyway. 

Later, as she was climbing into bed to binge some Netflix before sleep, her phone vibrated and she grabbed it, smiling when she saw the number. He was back. Betty bit her lip and opened the text and let out a giggle.

**I got my ass handed to me thanks to your legs. Never lost so bad in my life.**

_Sure, sure, blame the legs._

**Seriously, I couldn’t concentrate lol.**

_How could a pair of legs break your concentration?_

There was no reply for a while and Betty was about to put the phone down when she saw the chat bubbles. She let out a surprised breath at his answer.

**Well, when all you can think about is those legs wrapped around you, you really can’t concentrate on a pool game…**

“Oh my god,” she sighed, a flutter of sexy excitement going through her stomach.

_Well, I couldn’t concentrate at work all day because I kept thinking about your V lines…so I think we’re even._

**What about them? Lol**

_Women like those…_

**Yeah?**

_Are you telling me with a body like that, that no woman has ever told you how sexy those are? Or that she wanted to run her tongue along them?_

**Well….fuck….**

Betty really had no idea what she was doing and why she was being so bold but damn, it felt good to just not give a shit. It was Saturday, and she had spent the day trying to dodge her mother’s calls because apparently she didn’t believe in people having a day off, so now she just wanted to forget and have a little fun.

**I gotta ask...you’re not married, are you?**

The question made her laugh.

_No, I promise I’m not. Are you?_

**Free as a bird. I don’t suppose you want to tell me who you are?**

_I kind of like the mystery, it feels, easier…_

**Ok**

_Well, I mean, if you want to keep talking that is._

Betty quickly added, suddenly feeling unsure. 

_Hopefully you don’t think I’m nuts._

**Nothing wrong with nuts ;)**

Betty laughed at that and fluffed her pillow as she curled up, forgetting about Netflix all together.

**I’ll just put you in my phone as ‘Legs’**

_Wow, what an honor…lol_

**It is an honor, I don’t have many contacts in my phone, and none that I don’t actually know.**

_You don’t have a lot of friends?_

**Yes and no.**

Betty decided to wait before questioning him on that interesting response. 

_Well, then I’ll put you in my phone as ‘Abs’ lol_

**Well, aren’t we original…haha**

Betty laughed and made the contact. It felt strange and exciting all at the same time and she wondered what would come of this. Maybe at some point she would know who he is but this worked for now. Like a friend without pressure of any kind.

_Legs: You still playing pool?_

**Abs: Nope. Lost my pride and decided to call it a night.**

_Legs: Sorry lol_

**Abs: I don’t think you are…**

_Legs: Well now I get to talk to you, so maybe I’m not sorry._

**Abs: So Legs, tell me about yourself…**

Betty chewed on her lip as she read the text. What could she say without giving away who she was? If she mentioned her friends, or what people knew about her, or that she worked at the newspaper, then he would surely be able to figure it out...so really, keeping it very personal was probably the only way to keep her identity hidden.

_Legs: I’m kind of a loner, I like to stay home and read a good book or watch a good movie. I work too hard and when I’m not working, I like my down time. I’m not really up for noisy parties and things like that._

**Abs: Don’t have many friends?**

_Legs: Not many, but they are quality friends. How about you? Tell me about yourself. Tell me something nobody else knows._

**Abs: Ahh…going for the secrets lol**

_Legs: Just a little one…pretty please.._

**Abs: Alright, I love to read as well….and I write…**

Betty furrowed her brow as she read the text. Why would something like that be a secret?

_Legs: Why is that a secret?_

**Abs: Well….if you knew who I was or saw the crowd I hang with, you probably wouldn’t picture me reading or writing.**

_Legs: Hmmmm…._

**Abs: That’s all you get lol**

_Legs: I have a question…_

**Abs: Uh oh…should I be worried? Lol**

_Legs: I guess that depends on your response, lol. The first time you texted me by mistake, you assumed that I was the person who wrote the poem that you got tattooed. May I ask who it was who wrote the poem that was important enough to make you ink it on yourself?_

**Abs: My sister. She wrote it when she was 13 and I always thought it was wonderful. I told her I would tattoo it on myself one day and she never believed me.**

He had a little sister and he tattooed her poem on his body...could this man be any more adorable?

_Legs: That’s really sweet. Did she like it?_

**Abs: Yeah, she cried lol.**

_Legs: Awww, that’s sweet. You’re very sweet._

**Abs: Shhhhh, that’s a secret too ;)**

Betty smiled and wondered how many people actually kept secrets that showed their true self from the people around them. Probably most she figured.

_Abs: Hey, it was nice chatting but I have to go._

**Legs: Ok, Have a good night :)**

She put the phone away and curled up under the covers. Betty didn’t really know why talking to him was so exciting but she realized the crappiness of the day had completely vanished because of him. She got the hint that he was a bit of a badass from all the blurry bits of tattoos that she could see in his picture, but she also got the feeling that there was more to him then what he projected...that like her, he was someone who hid things about himself from the world and the people around him. 

It made Betty feel special being one of the assumed few who knew he loved to read and write, and she wondered what other secrets she would unveil as she fell asleep thinking about her mystery man.

****

Jughead leaned back against the counter behind the bar as he reached for his phone that was buzzing away in his pocket. He smiled down at the screen as he read the message.

_Legs: I had the worst fucking day. Save my sanity with something witty._

It had been two and a half weeks of texts every night, and Jughead loved what had become of their fun routine. He still had no idea who she was but their connection was so strong that he felt as though he had always known her. She was funny, and witty and he wasn’t going to lie, he loved flirting with her.

**Abs: I’m all out of wit tonight but how about the fact that your text made me smile.**

_Legs: That’s so cheesy lol_

**Abs: I thought you liked cheese ;)**

Jughead grinned at her eye roll reply.

“You talking to your mystery lady again?” Pea asked as he came up to the bar and sat down on a stool. “She’s about the only person making you smile these days.”

Jughead shrugged and shoved his phone in his pocket. “I like her.”

“You don’t even know who she is,” Pea laughed. “It’s fucking weird.”

“Maybe I like weird” he shrugged again.

“How bored are you that you’re even entertaining this woman?”

“Hey,” Jughead said pointedly, “this isn’t about me being bored, and I’m not doing this to ‘entertain’ her, Jackass. I meant what I said, I like her, and like you can talk...what’s going on in your life lately that is even a little bit interesting, huh?”

“I dunno,” Sweet Pea shrugged. “I hooked up with Josie last week.”

Jughead raised a brow as he grabbed a beer and shoved it across the bar to his friend. “How is that interesting? You do it all the time.”

Pea shrugged again and took a sip of his beer, seemingly done with the topic. “You see the latest article Alice Cooper printed?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jughead sighed, running a hand over his face. He’d about had it with the woman. Always fabricating lies and trying to make the Serpents look bad for literally no reason. Whatever shit had happened back in the day while she was in the gang had made her bitter for life, and he had a feeling it had something to do with his father but the man refused to talk about it.

“Where does she even come up with this shit? Now she’s claiming we’re the ones breaking into the smoothie shack every night? Why the fuck would the Serpents break into a god damned smoothie shack?” Pea sputtered in angry disbelief.

“Maybe she thinks we’re thirsty,” Jughead laughed.

“Maybe you should find that daughter of hers and get her to change her mother’s mind about us,” Sweet Pea winked.

“Whatever,” Jughead said with a roll of his eyes. “Let Alice write her shit, nobody believes her anyway.” His phone vibrated again and he hid his smile as he looked around the bar. “Well, I’m going to call it a night, nothing’s happening around here anyway” he told his friend, giving him a parting slap on the shoulder before walking away.

“Tell the truth Jones,” Pea yelled after him as Jughead headed for the stairs to his room. “You’re going home to sext with some stranger.” 

The Serpent King flipped him off and headed up the stairs, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went.

_Legs: Ok, I’m going to need some more cheese to go with this wine I’m having…_

He laughed and sent a text.

**Abs: Don’t get too drunk, wouldn’t want you throwing up all over yourself.**

_Legs: I’ve never been that drunk lol._

**Abs: Well, just in case. I can’t take care of you if you get sick so put the wine down.**

_Legs: Awww, you want to take care of me? :)_

Already in his apartment, Jughead pulled his shirt off and tossed it over a chair as he headed for the bathroom. He decided to leave her hanging for a bit, smirking as he undressed completely and got into the shower. He wished he knew what she looked like but she seemed to enjoy this whole not knowing thing. He got that the mysterious element added to the fun of it, but he really liked her and he had started to wonder if they would get along just as well sitting across from each other at a booth at Pop’s as they do across a phone.

After he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he picked up the phone again and saw that she had sent a gif showing an impatiently waiting cartoon blonde girl tapping her nails on a table while staring at a cell phone.

Was this some kind of hint? Was she blonde? God, he had a thing for blondes. 

He decided to tease her and took a body shot from above him, showing his fit body wrapped in the towel that sat low on his hips. Just like with all the body shots he had sent her before, he was careful to hide his Serpent tattoos and any other ink that might reveal his identity. Especially avoiding angles showing his left side which had the word **Jones** inked down it’s entire length. He grinned as he sent it and went to his fridge to grab some water. Her reply was immediate.

_Legs: I swear you’re trying to kill me…_

Jughead laughed when he read it. This was the fifth picture of his body he’d sent her since they had started chatting. He liked teasing her, and he was hoping it would lead to her revealing more of herself, but so far, she had continued to keep him wanting by only ever replying with pictures of her legs. 

Not that they weren’t great legs, because they were. Hell, he had those gorgeous lines memorized and the sweet ache to have them wrapped around him increased everyday...it was torture...sexy as fuck, but torture all the same. 

It had been almost three weeks of texting; they’d talk about their day and everything in between with copious amounts of flirting thrown in, and if he was honest, he was really starting to long to know who she was, to get to know her more than just through texts. There were times where he was tempted to press the call button just to hear her voice, to have that little something more, but he didn’t want to push anything, and he didn’t want to scare her off because he’d been telling Pea the truth, he had really begun to care for her.

**Abs: Like you with your legs? I dream about those beautiful limbs…**

_Legs: Limbs? Lol you make me sound like a tree._

Abs: Trees are good for climbing ;)

_Legs: Christ…_

**Abs: You religious? Cause I can make you reach heaven if you’ll let me ;)**

_Legs: Oh God._

**Abs: I can probably make you say that as well if you like ;)**

_Legs: Shut up, you’re making me blush you idiot lol, plus once again, that was cheesy as hell._

Jughead laughed as he flopped down on his bed, settling against the pillows.

**Abs: What I’m really wondering is how a girl with legs like yours is home almost every Friday and Saturday night. Is there really no other guy in your life?**

_Legs: No, I promise, I'm currently single as can be. And I could ask you the same thing, how are you single? I mean, if you think my legs should belong to someone, why isn’t that sexy six pack taken?_

**Abs: I don’t know. I’m picky I guess.**

_Legs: Really? Maybe this sounds shallow but I know as a woman, if I was out to get laid, I’d probably be looking for what you’re presenting lol. I bet women approach you all the time._

**Abs: They really don’t. I’m not saying I never get hit on but I guess I’ve learned to present a demeanor that isn’t welcoming.**

_Legs: You don’t want women to approach you?_

**Abs: Most the time, no.**

_Legs: Are you gay?_

**Abs: Lol no**

_Legs: I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything, I’m genuinely asking._

**Abs: I’m pretty sure I think about your legs around me far too often to be gay…**

Jughead let out a frustrated sigh when she responded with another shot of her legs, this time showing a hint of pink panties on the hip.

“Damn,” he muttered, wiping a hand over his face. He sent her a text.

**Abs: Ok, that’s fucking hot, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve seen those, you gotta give me a little more cause I’m dying here lol….and you’ve got to see all of me from the neck down...**

_Legs: I’m too shy…_

**Abs: I promise nobody will see this but me.**

**Abs: And now I feel like a perv…**

**Abs: Nevermind, forget I asked.**

The laughing emoji she sent him made him relax a little. He felt a little desperate for more, but at the same time didn’t want to seem like a creep.

_Legs: Maybe tomorrow ;)_

Jughead smiled and shook his head. She confused him sometimes, sassy and flirty and bold, and then suddenly shy. Well, really, what was the rush anyway? They had all the time in the world it seemed.

****

“Do you think it’s weird?” Betty asked Veronica as they sat at Pop’s having lunch.

“Do I think it’s weird that you’ve been texting some guy for almost two months and have no idea who it is?” her friend returned with a laugh. “Yes it’s weird. Like what’s the point?”

“I don’t know,” Betty sighed. “It’s easy I guess. There is literally no pressure, no expectations. I’m pretty sure if he actually knew who I was he’d run for the hills.”

“Why the hell would he run for the hills? You’re literally the best catch in town.”

Betty rolled her eyes at that. “I’m Alice Cooper’s daughter...the very reason that guys routinely dump me. She’s insane, V and no guy sticks around, ever.”

“You just haven’t found the right one yet, you need a man, one with enough balls to stand up to your dragon of a mother instead of running the other way” Veronica insisted, waving away her friend's concern. “Any way, you’re not going to find him while texting some random stranger you know nothing about.”

“That’s not true,” Betty argued. “I know a lot about him already.”

“Like what?”

“I know that he loves to read and write, and that he has a side he hides from his friends, or at least that he doesn’t show many people. I know he loves burgers. I know he loves his sister and doesn’t get on that well with his dad. From what he says it seems like he has some sort of rep or persona in public that is the opposite of who he really is.”

“And that’s supposed to be a good thing? That he lies to everyone?”

“It’s not that he lies,” Betty defends with a shrug, “He just has things he does when he’s alone that he doesn’t share with anyone. And he’s so sweet V, he’s always asking if I’m alright, and how my day was, it’s almost like he tries to take care of me, at least as much as he can over text. He makes sure I’ve eaten, reminds me to get rest, and always says he’s genuinely happy to hear from me when I text. I think people see him as this tough bad boy, especially if his tattoos and things he says about life are anything to go by, but on the inside he’s smart, and he’s funny...and he’s honestly just unbelievably gentle and kind.”

“Ok Cooperella, I believe you” Veronica laughed, “Let’s just hope your prince doesn’t turn out to be a frog...or a snake” she adds, looking at Betty with a raised brow.

“What do you mean?”

“I meeean...going by your description, maybe he’s a Serpent.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “Oh my God, can you imagine? My mother would have a stroke.”

“Seriously though, what if he's a Serpent?”

“Honestly, Veronica,” Betty huffed, “Is there any Serpent that you could think of that would be a sweet gentle soul on the inside?”

“I don’t know, but Jughead Jones is hot as fuck, does he seem like the gentle soul sort of type?” the other woman asked with a smirk.

“He may be hot, but he’s also scary,” Betty said with a chuckle. “He dominates every space he’s in, and I feel completely unnerved and overwhelmed whenever I just see him across the street. His scowl alone could someone send someone to their grave...Dangerous, that’s what Jughead Jones is, not a gentle soul.”

“Yeah, you’re right...but you’d still do him,” Veronica grinned.

“Totally, without a doubt” Betty agreed, and they burst out laughing and ducked their heads when the other patrons looked their way. “Anyway, back to my sweet mystery man who can’t possibly be a Serpent…”

“Tell me something,” Veronica interrupted. “You’ve been chatting for basically two months now, how have you not revealed something to give even a hint at who you are?”

“I don’t know,” Betty shrugged. “We don’t talk about our friends or family, and if we do, we don’t mention names, and we don’t usually talk about work besides to say that it was either a good day or a shitty day. We talk about hopes and dreams, wants and desires, books and movies, and how we feel about different things...things that make us real and who we are, things that a stranger would never know or be able to connect with us.”

“And there has never been any clue to you as to who this man is?”

“Not really, we seriously give no info.”

“Okay, this is bizarre.”

“It isn’t,” Betty insisted, “I don’t even care at this point, he’s just so much fun...and his flirting makes me hot.”

“God, Betty, you’re totally into this guy and for all you know he could be some weird old pervert.”

“He is not a pervert! And I have enough body shots to know he’s not old. Besides, he told me he was twenty six.”

“Oh well, as long as he told you...” Veronica said with an eyeroll. “He could have found pics on google.”

“He didn’t,” Betty insisted, “This all started with an innocent wrong number, he was just sending a pic to his sister, he had no way of knowing who would receive it by accident.”

“Well, it’s still weird,” Veronica sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing, and you should at least freaking meet the guy soon, not alone of course, but like in a public place. That way you’d at least know if this was all worth it or a waste of time. Plus, if his body is as hot as you say it is--since you won’t show me the damn pic, then you should definitely get on it.”

“One day,” Betty said with a laugh, “I’m just not ready yet...for all I know, this person hates Betty Cooper.”

“I seriously doubt anyone hates you.”

“Well, we’ll know eventually I suppose.”

“Just be careful, okay Betty? If you like this guy a lot and he suddenly disappears, it might hurt a little.”

“I know, but at least I won’t know who he is, so it’s not like I’d have to see him on the street every day,” Betty said with a small laugh.

“Well, there is that…”

****

That evening, Betty started their texting with a very important question.

_Legs: Have you ever had a one night stand?_

**Abs: Well, good evening to you too… lol**

She laughed at his quick response as she settled against her bed pillows. That was one thing she had forgotten to tell Veronica about...the fact that she never had to wait for a reply to her texts. It was like he was waiting for her, and would usually answer her almost immediately now.

_Legs: Sorry, I was just talking with a friend and we were talking about fantasies and who we would sleep with if we had the chance, and I’m wondering if you’ve ever done that._

**Abs: Which? Sleep with someone I fantasized about or had a one night stand?**

_Legs: Both, I guess._

**Abs: I’ve had 2 or 3 misguided one night stands, but I’ve never slept with anyone I actually fantasized about.**

_Legs: Why do you say misguided?_

**Abs: Because it only ever happened when I was really pissed off about something, and got drunk as fuck, and well, I never do anything smart when I’m drunk.**

_Legs: So you don’t get drunk a lot?_

**Abs: No, I like to stop before I’m past the point of smart decisions lol. Have you had any one night stands?**

_Legs: One. And while I was not drunk, I was pissed off and I just wanted to do something my mother would hate._

**Abs: So some lucky prick got to feel those legs because your mom made you angry.**

_Legs: Not really, we barely got undressed and it was over within 5 minutes._

**Abs: Wow lol.**

_Legs: Yes, mind blowing it was not lol. Let’s go back to the fantasies…..who do you fantasize about?_

**Abs: Oh come on, you can’t ask me that :/**

_Legs: Okay, let me phrase it a different way….If you could sleep with anyone, one night, no strings attached sex, who would you sleep with?_

**Abs: I can’t answer that lol.**

Betty let out a laugh as she read his text. Now she was even more curious and decided that she definitely needed to know.

_Legs: Come on lol, no judgement, no matter who it is, I promise._

_Legs: Is there one person you’ve fantasized about and wanted to sleep with that you would most likely never date?_

**Abs: Sighhh yes….**

_Legs: Do tell…_

**Abs: I can’t! It’s weird telling you something like that. I can’t tell a girl I like about a fantasy that isn’t her.**

Betty smiled. She knew that he liked her but she enjoyed it when he admitted it. 

_Legs: I swear, I won’t laugh or get upset or think it’s weird. I’m just genuinely curious. Who is one person you’d love to sleep with?_

**Abs: You**

_Legs: Stop it lol_

**Abs: What?? I do ;)**

_Legs: Maybe one day, if you answer my question… ;)_

**Abs: Dammit**

_Legs: Haha spill…let's keep it simple and to the point. Who’s your fantasy fuck._

There was such a long pause that Betty thought she may have pushed too hard, but she couldn’t help it, her curiosity was killing her. She held her breath when the chat bubbles popped up.

**Abs: Betty Cooper...**

Betty almost dropped her phone and she shot up to a sitting position, staring in shock at the screen.

“What the fuck?” she whispered. 

She was so surprised that she didn’t even know what to respond with. Her heart started pounding and she couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that went through her. He wanted to sleep with her, and yet had no idea he was actually talking to her. Betty didn’t know if she should feel bad or ecstatic as this information took things to a whole other level. 

Then she frowned, her brain racing. At some point, if this kept going, they were probably going to meet. How would he feel knowing that it was actually Betty Cooper he was talking to? She didn’t know what to think, so she just tucked it away for now and brought herself back to the conversation.

_Legs: Why Betty Cooper?_

**Abs: I just want to dirty her up a little lol**

“Jesus,” she groaned, falling back again and squeezing her thighs together. Why the hell was this getting her all hot and bothered?

_Legs: Why do you think she needs dirtying up?_

**Abs: I don’t know, she’s just this perfect little princess...never a hair out of place, and seems kinda stuck up. I just want to mess her up a little bit, loosen that damn ponytail.**

Betty frowned. Stuck up? She wasn’t stuck up! she thought, her frown deepening.

**Abs: Shit, you’re not friends with her, are you?**

She took a breath, choosing to shrug off his assumption as it’s not like he knew it was actually her he was talking to. But that didn’t keep her from wanting to know why he thought that.

_Legs: No, you’re good lol. But I’m curious though, why would you want to sleep with her if you think she’s stuck up…_

**Abs: Well, for one, she’s beautiful, she always has been, and two, her perfection irritates me….and it just makes me want to do some dirty shit to her… lol**

His last statement made her blood warm but it was his first one that had her enticed...he thought she was beautiful? That she had always been beautiful...just who the hell was this guy?

_Legs: You’ve obviously known her for a while, have you ever talked to her?_

**Abs: No, I've never talked to her….I just know her from around town. Everyone knows who Betty Cooper is.**

_Legs: And just how long have you wanted to dirty up Betty Cooper for?_

**Abs: Probably since I was 16.**

“Holy shit,” Betty whispered again. Who the hell was she talking to? This guy has wanted to sleep with her for the last 10 years?

_Legs: Well, why haven’t you ever spoken to her? And if you’ve never actually talked to her, how can you say she’s stuck up or that you wouldn’t ever date her?_

**Abs: It’s just...we’re from two different worlds, I’m afraid. I’m pretty sure she’d run screaming in the other direction if she knew any of this… lol….No way in hell would she date a guy like me. I’m not at all like the company she keeps...and I guess that’s why I assume she’d be stuck up as that’s the normal reaction I get from girls like her. I highly doubt I’m her type, she’s probably into fancy dinners, and suits and shiny shoes, and I’m more of a burgers, jeans and boots kind of guy...**

Wow, Betty thought. This guy really doesn’t have a clue. If he only knew how much she despised stuffy restaurants, and suits and shiny shoes. Give her a burger, a pair of jeans and some keds anyday. And she already knew he had a rough guy exterior, that didn’t matter to her, who he was as a person was exactly the kind of guy she wanted, she didn’t care what if he had money or what he wore.

_Legs: And yet she’s still your fantasy fuck….Why?_

**Abs: I don’t know, I guess I’ve always wondered how wild she might be if I peeled her out of those damn sweaters…**

“Oh my god,” Betty sighed, suddenly hating her rule of not saying who they were.

**Abs: Your turn…now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself…**

_Legs: You’re asking if I have a fantasy fuck?_

**Abs: Yes, and don’t say you don’t because everyone has one, now out with it.**

_Legs: It’s too embarrassing, and I know for a fact that you’ll laugh because it’s such a cliche...oh there goes another girl wanting to fuck the bad boy…._

**Abs: I’m intrigued, continue lol**

_Legs: Ugghhh..._

**Abs: Out with it…who would you like to wrap those gorgeous legs around?**

_Legs: What the fuck? Lol, that’s a horrible question. In case you haven’t noticed, I like you too, and this is just weird._

**Abs: Quit stalling…**

_Legs: Fine…._

_Legs: Jughead Jones._

Across town, in a small apartment over his bar and bike shop, Jughead Jones almost dropped the beer he was drinking as he laid sprawled out on his couch. He was well aware that there were a fair amount of women who wanted to sleep with him, but what he hadn’t been aware of, was that he was talking to one of them. 

He’d been very careful not to bring the Serpent’s up in any conversation for fear of giving away who he was, and now here she is, telling him outright that she’s fantasized about wrapping those fucking legs around him (a thought which makes his body feel like it may just explode) and if they weren’t still doing this secret identity bullshit, he’d invite her straight over because he was without a doubt, more aroused than he’d been in a very long time. 

And now...well now he needed info he decided as he typed out his next question.

**Abs: Why Jughead Jones?**

_Legs: The ultimate bad boy fantasy I guess, lol, a little scary...a little dangerous, and oh so fucking hot…._

_Legs: I’m sorry, was that weird, me saying that?_

“God no,” Jughead muttered.

**Abs: Not at all, I told you about my fantasy, this is only fair…You think Jughead Jones is hot?**

_Legs: Every girl in town does._

Jughead didn’t care about any other girl except the one he was currently talking to and dying to learn the identity of.

**Abs: That’s it? You just want to fuck the bad boy?**

_Legs: Well, it is a fantasy right? And I’ve heard things that have piqued my interest, and like I said, he’s hot, he’s scary and dangerous, but hot lol. And great in bed from what I hear, but completely unsuitable to date unless you wanted to piss off your mother._

Who the hell has she been talking to? 

**Abs: Who says he’s great in bed?**

_Legs: Just things I've heard, you know, girl gossip lol_

**Abs: And for how long have you been wanting to fuck Jughead Jones?**

_Legs: Probably as long as you’ve wanted to fuck Betty Cooper._

Jughead coughed as he choked a little on his beer, putting the bottle down on the coffee table before he stopped breathing. Who the hell was she? Had they spoken before?

**Abs: So...have you ever hit on him? Because with legs like yours I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble getting his attention.**

_Legs: God no, I’ve never even talked to him. He kinda scares the hell out of me…and it was just a fantasy. Besides the fact that he’d probably shoot me down, I honestly find him intimidating and I don’t know if I’d ever have the courage to approach him. Plus, he’s a gang leader, and like, I don’t know any gang leaders personally but I get the feeling that they probably aren’t boyfriend material...and he likely has women lined up next to his bed that are waaay more his type, he wouldn’t be interested in someone like me._

Jughead started laughing as he read her text. God, if she only knew how utterly sad his sex life was, by his own choice no less. It did bother him that she didn’t think he was boyfriend material though. What the hell would she say if the day ever came that she found out who he was? 

That was a problem for another day he decided, as for now he couldn’t get it out of his head that the legs he wanted wrapped around him actually wanted to be wrapped around him, and he let out a groan as he realized he was hard as rock. 

“Fuck,” he muttered in frustration. 

**Abs: Well, I’m sure he’d throw them all aside if he saw those legs of yours.**

_Legs: I think you give them too much credit lol, and damn, you need more to look at..._

A picture came through a moment later and Jughead stopped breathing. She finally sent one...a pic from the neck down and holy fuck, she was incredible. She was wearing tiny white ruffled pajama shorts and a tiny little camisole that revealed a good amount of cleavage and a smooth sexy stomach. His entire body clenched when he noticed the peaked nipples straining against the thin material.

**Abs: Where do you live?**

_Legs: Lol_

**Abs: Seriously...you’re killing me here girl…**

_Legs: I figured that I’ve made you wait long enough._

**Abs: Well, your body is fucking incredible and just so you know, I’m totally perving over it…**

_Legs: Lol, that’s fine, I perve over yours every day ;)_

**Abs: Ok, I need to calm myself down a little…tell me about your day.**

****

There were bad days, and then there were days where Betty wanted to completely remove her mother from her life. This was one of those days. She felt stuck, like her life was going nowhere and all she got from her mother was being told to suck it up, life wasn’t a bowl of cherries, pull yourself together or you’ll never find a man. What her mother didn’t realize is that she was the reason that Betty couldn’t hang on to a man. 

She flopped down on her bed and glanced at her phone, seeing a text from her mystery man and not even that got her out of her funk. He was the only thing in her life these days that made her happy and the only reason she hadn’t run off to New York yet. She was twenty five years old and the only thing keeping her sane was a man with no face, and no name...a man whom she was falling for...and that realization didn’t make her feel any better because the person she was falling in love with didn’t know who she really was...and if he did, would he except her? Could he love her back?

Betty sighed as she grabbed the phone and read the text.

**Abs: How was your day hon?**

She smiled and bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. It had been three months of talking and he had started calling her _hon_ a couple of weeks ago, and it honestly felt like a warm hug every time he did it. 

_Legs: It was okay, I guess…_

**Abs: Hmmmm, that doesn’t sound convincing.**

_Legs: I’m sorry, just dealing with some things._

**Abs: You want to talk about it?**

_Legs: No_

**Abs: Hon…**

_Legs: I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling it tonight, I think I’ll just go to bed…I promise I’ll text tomorrow._

He didn’t reply, and Betty put the phone down and hugged her pillow. It was nights like these where she wished he was actually beside her so she could wrap her arms around him instead of a pillow. 

A few minutes later her phone rang and Betty jumped in surprise. She looked at the screen and her breath caught when she realized it was him. They had never spoken, so if she answered, this would be once again, taking whatever they were doing to the next level. She hesitated for only a moment before taking a deep breath and accepting the call.

“Hello?” she breathed out, her voice sounding a little shaky.

“Hey you” he greeted softly.

Betty didn’t know what to say and after a pause he spoke again.

“I know this is against the rules or whatever and I'm sorry for just up and calling, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and I couldn’t be positive of that over texting.” His voice was husky and soft, caring... and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“It’s okay…I’m okay.” She knew she didn’t sound convincing, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to have his gentle voice soothe the ache of anxiety that was rippling through her.

“You don’t sound okay…”

Betty felt like her heart was going into overdrive at the deep tone of his voice. “I will be…I just had a bad day....but finally getting to hear your voice after all this time is helping,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice, the teasing lilt and she pressed her thighs together. How the hell could a man she didn’t know get her riled up so quickly with just a word?

“Yeah” she confirmed.

“Well, I still think you should talk about it, get it out,” he insisted. “I have all night if you need.”

“You’re very sweet.”

“So you keep telling me.”

“Is there something I can call you?” she asked, feeling weird that she had no way to address him.

“Well, I guess since we’re still not sharing names you can just call me sir” Betty let out a giggle and he sighed into the phone. “I don't know how I’m going to survive this,” he muttered and she bit her lip, snuggling further into her pillow. “Okay, tell me about your day.”

“Yes, sir…”

“Fuck, no….nevermind, you can’t say that….” he groaned.

“I’ll just stick to Abs then” Betty laughed. “I know it’s dumb and basic, but you’re in my phone as that and it’s what made me want to keep talking, so it works.”

“Alright then, Legs, tell me about your day.”

“Well, I’m just…” Betty sighed, not sure where to begin. It was a little different talking this way, voices held emotion, and she wasn’t sure she wanted him to know how upset she was. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “Just talk about it…”

“My mo….my boss,” she quickly corrected. “My boss is really hard to work for. I never feel like anything is good enough.”

“So why don’t you quit?”

“I don’t know, it’s just...it’s complicated” Betty said, her voice quivering. She couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes when the day’s anxiety came back. “And she has a way of playing on my insecurities and making me feel like I wouldn’t make it anywhere else if I wasn’t working for her.”

“Well, it sounds like you’re not very happy working for her, and I’d bet that she needs you more than you need her. Hell, she’s probably saying that shit because she knows how great you are and doesn’t want you to leave” he said gently. “You shouldn’t let her do this to you. I don’t know what you do for a living, but from what I know of you, I think you’re probably brilliant at it.”

“Thank you,” Betty whispered tearfully, feeling her heart clench a little.

“Don’t cry, hon. Please…” The softness of his voice shot straight to her heart and she longed to have him here holding her. She was dying to tell him who she was but she knew that her mother was public enemy number one and she was terrified that that would scare him away.

“I kind of wish you were here right now….” She whispered.

“Tell me where you are, I’ll come right over…I’m not even joking.”

“I’m…I’m not ready…”

“I know, it’s okay,” he said softly. “I’m sorry if you feel like I’m pressuring you.”

“No, you’re not at all.”

“This is okay, though? Me calling? I rather enjoy hearing your voice….”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Betty smiled. “I’m actually surprised we didn’t do it sooner.”

“Well, I’ve wanted to for a while already but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. I guess I could have just asked,” he chuckled.

“Oh well, at least we’re here now. So how was your day? Do you have anything you need to get off your chest?”

“Not really, same as always, business is doing good, nothing to complain about.”

“Nothing?” Betty sighed. “You’re making me jealous. You always seem to have good days, it doesn’t seem like anything ever gets you down.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” he disagreed. “I have days where shit doesn’t go right all the time. In fact, today a customer thought he could pull a fast one on me about a price I had quoted and if my partner hadn’t been listening and noticed it in my distraction, I would have been swindled for a few hundred dollars.”

“Oh, well that sucks, I’m glad your partner caught him. What distracted you?”

“A pair of sexy legs…”

Betty started laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up girl, you almost cost me a few.”

“It’s not my fault you’re looking at pics while you’re working,” she insisted.

“I wasn’t, I just think about you all the time…”

Betty felt her heart begin to race...who was this man?? This owner of the deep voice and sexy body who people saw as a badass on the outside, but was really just a teddy bear on the inside? 

She had no idea, but he just confessed that he couldn’t stop thinking about her, and she wanted so badly to just say fuck it and invite him over, but her fear wouldn’t let the words leave her mouth.

“Oh,” Betty said instead, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. “I think about you all the time too.”

“What do you think about?” he asked.

“Well, I wonder who you are, what you look like from the neck up. I wonder if you’d still like me if you knew who I was?”

“No question.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” he said firmly. 

“How can you be so sure?” Betty asked.

“Because I know you,” he replied softly. “I know so much--not everything of course, but I know enough. Like what movies and books you love, and what your interests are. I know your hopes and dreams, and what makes you sad, or cry, or laugh. I know you’re bloody brilliant, and that you have a wit, and sass, and sense of humor that rivals my own. I may not know your name, Legs, or what you look like, but I know your heart...and even though I do sometimes try and picture who you are or what you look like, I don’t think it matters at this point...not to me.”

He could hear Betty’s shaky exhale over the phone, and it took a moment before she spoke. 

“Wow...that was quite the speech for someone who insists he isn’t sweet” she chuckled softly.

He laughed with her, “Only for you, hon.”

“So...what do you picture, when you try to picture me?” she asked curiously.

“I don’t know exactly,” he chuckled. “I try not to focus on details but I imagine a kind face, maybe some dimples, a beautiful smile, bright eyes….”

“Oh boy,” Betty said with a quiet laugh, “I sure hope I don’t disappoint.”

“Did I get any of it right, am I close?” 

“Well, I guess I have a kind face, I don’t know, I’ve always thought I was kind of plain but people say I’m pretty. Slight dimples, and I have had compliments on my smile and my eyes. So you did alright,” she admitted.

“Promise me I’ll get to see your face at some point…” he sounded vulnerable and she nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see her.

“I promise,” Betty whispered. “I think about you too, trying to picture what you look like. I see all the tattoos, the fit body and I know you’re a bit rough around the edges, not some squeaky clean, hair always slicked back kinda guy. I think you probably have kind eyes, they are the window to the soul after all, and some scruff because you don’t like shaving, and I think you probably smirk a lot,” she added. “Sexy smile of course…”

“Oh of course,” he laughed. “I don’t know about the kind eyes...to people close to me maybe, but I’ve heard my looks aren’t all that welcoming to some. It’s a defensive thing, it keeps people out of my space. You’re right about the scruff though, I hate shaving.”

Betty grinned, biting her lip as she imagined the feel of the roughness on her skin. “Tell me the truth, do women hit on you a lot?” she asked.

“Ummm….”

“Tell me.”

“Yes, the ones that I don’t scare off that is,” he admitted and she let out a laugh. 

“So you’re hot then?”

“Oh smoking,” he joked and she imagined him rolling his eyes.

“Okay, so we’ve established that you’re scruffy, hot and a little bit scary, and I’m kind and sweet with dimples….sounds very much like opposites attract” she stated with a giggle.

“Hey, whatever works,” he said, the smile evident in his tone.

A while later, they said goodnight and Jughead put the phone down, a smile on his face. Her voice was feminine and sweet just like he’d imagined it. He’d been wanting to call her for weeks and decided he had waited long enough when she hadn’t wanted to talk this evening. Truth was, he looked forward to their chats all day and he was so disappointed, that he decided it was worth the risk. She had said she thought she was plain, but he had a feeling that she would be exactly how he expected and he couldn’t wait to see her. 

“God, if she only knew,” he muttered as he lay back. 

Jughead Jones, the Serpent King; a man with a reputation...the man people were afraid of, badass and rough around the edges just like she thought...

“Badass,” he laughed, little did anyone know that in the privacy of his apartment, a girl he had never met was turning him into a marshmallow.

****

“How long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

“Damn girl,” he laughed on the other end. “You sure know how to open a new topic.”

They had been doing voice calls for three weeks now and Betty was getting addicted to the gentle warm tone of his voice...the husky laughs, the teasing lilts, and the soft growls when she teased him. She was ready to climb through the phone and wrap herself around whoever was on the other end.

“I’m just curious,” she giggled. The truth was that she was getting beyond frustrated with all the teasing and flirting. She had spent almost every night lately touching herself while imagining it was him, and it had reminded her that she hadn’t had sex in forever.

“I’m not sure, it’s been a while,” he admitted. “Even a while before me and you started talking.”

“Really?” Betty smiled, happy at the fact that since they had begun speaking there had been no other women in his life. It made her feel like he was just hers.

“Yup, you’re the only woman in my life at the moment. How long has it been now, four months?”

“I think so,” Betty said slowly, counting in her head. “Yeah, four months.”

“Wow, that’s kind of crazy. How have we managed to keep our identity a secret for that long? No slip ups or hints anywhere? What the hell have we been talking about?” he laughed.

“Flirting mostly,” she chuckled.

“Well how long has it been for you since you last had sex?”

“About a year,” Betty admitted. “During my last relationship, it lasted about 6 months, but just didn’t work out and I’ve had nobody in my life except you since then.”

“Yeah, I think it’s been almost a year for me, 10 months maybe…I’m trying to think when I broke up with my last girlfriend.”

“Was it a long relationship?”

“No, only about 4 months.”

“What went wrong?”

“There was just no spark beyond the sex, if I’m being honest...no connection. I couldn’t have a conversation with her, we just didn’t click. Not like with you.”

Betty couldn’t contain her grin. “So you’re saying that we have everything down, and all that’s left is to meet and see if we’re good at the sex part then” she teased.

“Oh trust me honey, we’d be good at the sex,” he insisted in a near growl.

“How can you know that?” she laughed.

“Well, okay, don’t think I’m a pervert, but I’ve spent so much time over the last few months thinking about all the things I want to do to that sexy body of yours that I’m starting to scare myself” he laughed, “And I promise you girl, if you ever let me get my hands on you, you will be good and satisfied.”

“Damn,” she breathed, her whole body tingling at the thought. She felt the ache begin to simmer low in her abdomen and she shifted and pressed her thighs together.

“Tell me you’ve thought about it too so I don’t seem like such a sicko,” he almost pleaded.

“Yes,” Betty admitted in a whisper. “I think about it a lot.”

There was silence for a few moments, Betty could hear his breathing and it seemed to match hers, a little breathy and heavier than usual.

“Tell me,” he spoke quietly, the rough timber of his voice like a caress over her skin, and she almost whimpered into the phone. “Tell me what you think about.”

Betty’s heart was pounding in her chest and she bit her lip as she hesitated. She knew where this was going to go if they continued. They had been playing this game for weeks, the flirting always stopping just before it dipped into phone sex territory...but this time it felt different, and it seemed like they were both needy enough to take the jump into it.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. “You don’t…”

“I think about you touching me,” she quickly interrupted, not wanting him to stop because he thought she was uncomfortable, and she heard his breath catch at her admission before he let out slowly.

“Where do I touch you?”

“Everywhere,” Betty whispered.

“Baby…” 

She felt a jolt go through her at the sensual way he said it. It was new. She felt it deep in her core.

“You have no idea how much I want to touch you,” he continued.

“Will you tell me?” she asked, her voice coming out in a whimper. 

“Can I see you?” he asked softly. 

Betty looked down at herself and took in the pajama shorts and little camisole she was wearing. It wasn’t exactly the sexiest thing she owned but it was her. She thought for a moment about quickly changing but decided she didn’t want to pretend to be something she wasn’t. There was already enough hiding where their identities were concerned. 

“Okay, hold on,” she replied. She turned on her camera and had to calm herself for a minute when she realized her hands were shaking. She positioned it so her body was in the shot and hesitated for a moment before pulling back a little further, including her chin and mouth in the frame, her lips slightly reddened and moist from biting on them, and a few wisps of her blonde hair visible against the curve of her neck. She took the photo quickly and sent it before she lost her nerve. She could tell exactly when he received it because a soft groan reached her ear.

“God, you’re…I’ve dreamt of your mouth…” he sounded like he couldn’t take a breath and she shivered, feeling every word like it was a stroke on her body. “You look incredible.”

“I’m not wearing anything sexy,” she said nervously.

“Tiny shorts and a top with cleavage spilling out? That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re just saying that,” Betty insisted, clenching her thighs together.

“Baby, if I was there…” he paused mid sentence.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Betty breathed, barely able to form a thought as images flooded her brain, and they hadn’t even said anything yet.

“I want to hear you say that when your legs are wrapped around me, and I’m buried deep inside you.”

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, her hand moving to squeeze her breast that was suddenly aching to be touched.

“I want to do so many things…”

“Tell me.”

“I want to taste those lips,” he said gruffly. “I want to know if they’re as sweet as they look. I want to run my tongue along your skin. Behind your ear, along your neck, across your chest.”

“I can feel it,” Betty sighed, her hand running over her skin, following the path he laid out. “I want to touch you too. I want to trace your tattoos with my fingers, the lines on your stomach with my tongue.”

“Shit,” he muttered. “Are we doing this?” 

“Yeah, I think we are,” she answered, wanting more than anything to keep going, her entire body humming with need. 

“I’ve never….I’ve never actually done this before,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Neither have I,” Betty said nervously. 

“Can we…I mean….can I tell you what I want you to do?” he asked quietly.

“Yes...” The word coming out in a breathy whisper as Betty gripped the phone.

“Do you think….Fuck….I want to ask something but it might be too much.”

“What? You can ask.”

“I want to see you so badly baby, I want to watch you do what I tell you to do…”

“Oh…”

“You don’t have to show your face, just set the phone up so it just shows your body, from the side is fine. It’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to, I promise I won’t be offended or upset.”

“No, it’s okay, I want to” Betty said quickly, feeling her body tremble at the thought of him watching her. “Give me a minute.”

“Okay…” 

Betty disconnected the call and set her phone on her bedside table, using her charging stand to hold it up. The camera showed a side view of her body from the neck down, and while he wouldn’t exactly be able to see all the dirty details, it would be sexy enough to do the job she figured as he would have a clear view of her breasts and just a hint between her legs. She settled back and took a steadying breath before she reached over and hit video chat.

Jughead waited nervously, wondering if she would call back. He realized he was asking a lot but he ached to see her move and respond to him, and he was about ready to lose his mind as their talking had gotten sexier. 

He set his phone up so that if she did call, she’d be able to see him from the neck down, careful to pick the side that didn’t show his surname tattoo, but honestly, he was almost at the point of saying fuck it and just telling her who he was and letting the cards fall where they may. He didn’t get to think too long about it however as her video call suddenly came through. 

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the accept button, and as soon as the video popped up, that same breath instantly left him as his body hardened in a rush. He had a side view of her and her body was unreal, which he already knew, but seeing her laid out on her bed like that, her hand clutching nervously at her top as her already pebbled nipples strained against the fabric had him choking back a groan. A picture was one thing, but seeing her chest rise and fall in live time with her breathing was another.

“Hi,” she whispered nervously and he almost begged to see her face.

“You’re incredible,” Jughead said heatedly, his eyes traveling her body and cursing himself for not having one of those phones with the giant screens that people were so fond of. 

“So are you,” she breathed, her hand reaching toward the screen as if to touch him. 

“I want to touch you so bad…” she whimpered, and he watched transfixed as her hand moved slowly over her stomach before she shifted slightly, allowing him a better glimpse of her mouth, her lip caught between her teeth. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, her needy question making him twitch in his boxers, and he knew she could probably see how hard he was already, the bulge clearly noticeable from the angle he was at, but he didn’t give one fuck, in fact, he wanted her to be able to see just what she does to him.

“I want you to take your top off...if I was with you I would slowly take it off so I could see you. Will you take it off for me baby?”

“Yeah,” she said shakily.

“Slowly,” he murmured, watching as she reached for the tiny buttons down the front. He saw her hand trembling as she undid them, revealing more skin as she went. When it was done she let it fall to her sides and he groaned as he saw her breasts for the first time, just as glorious as he knew they would be...full and perky, her nipples hard and straining. “Fuck...I need...can you touch them for me.”

She nodded and moaned softly as she slowly ran her hands along her skin, up her stomach and over her breasts.

“Tug your nipples for me baby, imagine my mouth on them, my tongue licking them, swirling around your peaks.”

Jughead moved his hand down, rubbing the front of his boxers to relieve some of the ache as she did what he asked. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on and the girl wasn’t even in bed with him, let alone here in the flesh. Her chin turned towards the screen and he knew that she could see his reaction.

“Does it feel good?” he asked gruffly.

“So good,” she gasped, squeezing her breasts and arching into her hands.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned. “I want to feel you so badly. Run my hands along your skin, suck your nipples into my mouth....I want to taste you everywhere.”

“Please,” she pleaded, her hand slowly inching down.

“I want to peel these shorts down your legs, I want to touch you. Can you do that for me?”

Jughead could see her chin nodding again as she forgot to speak, her hands moving quickly to pull her shorts down, and he felt like he swallowed his own tongue a moment later when she was finally bare and laying naked across his screen. He couldn’t exactly see between her thighs but the smooth lines of her legs made his mouth water and his cock throb...she was fucking sensational. 

“Good girl,” he said gruffly, and she whimpered at the praise. He smiled, tucking that bit of information away for when he could actually get his hands on her. “I want to run my hands along your legs, up the inside of your thighs. I want to spread them so I can see how aroused I make you,” he told her, watching as her hands moved and did exactly what he described. “I bet you’re so beautiful there. All pink and wet and waiting for me to touch you.”

A whispered “Yes,” fell from her lips, barely audible through her heavy breathing.

“Touch yourself for me,” he all but begged, his hand slipping into his boxers and wrapping around himself, the action pulling a deep grunt from his chest. 

He watched her hand dip between her legs, groaning as he saw her whole body shuddered at the touch, and she let out a needy moan. “Tell me what you feel.”

“I’m so wet,” she gasped. “I’m so wet for you.”

“Fuck,” Jughead growled, his hand tightening around himself. 

“I want to see you” she whined, her head turning towards the camera. “Please.” 

Jughead let out a breath and slowly pushed his boxers down, knowing his arousal would be on full display while hers was hidden. He sprang free and heard her breath catch.

“Holy shit,” she whispered and he smirked arrogantly. He was aware that he was pretty well endowed, but hearing her react to him made him even harder if that was at all possible. “God, I want to touch it.”

“Oh fuck, I want that too baby...I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around it,” he admitted, and she let out a soft cry as her legs fell further apart and her hand dipped further down. “I want to be inside you, I want to feel your wet heat around me. Can you feel it baby? Tell me how wet you are…”

“I’m so fucking wet,” she moaned. 

“Show me your fingers,” he demanded heatedly. She lifted her hand, and he could see it trembling as she held it up to the camera, his mouth watering at the glistening moisture that coated her digits. “Do you taste good?” he asked, and she moved her hand to her mouth, licking over the wetness, and making him curse as she swirled her tongue around them before sucking her fingers into her mouth. 

“Tell me…”

“So good,” she whispered, her other hand squeezing her breast and tugging on her nipple.

“Touch yourself again, pretend your fingers are mine,” Jughead spoke, watching her hand move back down her body and slide between her legs. “I want to touch you, my fingers sliding into you while I kiss my way down your body. I can almost taste your skin,” he groaned, watching her tremble at his words. “I want to bite your hip, maybe suck a mark into your inner thigh…” he continued as Betty moaned, her body moving with her hand. “Circle your clit, pretend it’s my tongue.”

“Oh my god,” she gasped again, her hand moving in a circular motion and he wished so badly that he could see that part of her, but he didn’t want to ask for more. He moved his hand over himself, imagining her hand, her mouth, her tight body wrapped around him and he realized that he was going to embarrass himself, and quick, if he didn’t hurry this along.

“I want you to slide your fingers inside, tell me how it feels.”

“It feels so good,” she breathed.

“Is it tight and warm?”

“God, yes. I wish it was your fingers. I wish I could feel your mouth on me.”

“Would you like that baby?” Jughead asked, realizing that he sounded a little strangled, his voice raw and rough with need. “My tongue sliding over your clit, sliding inside you, fucking you until you clench around it.”

“Yes…” she choked out, her hips rising off the bed, her hand picking up speed as he watched its motions of moving in and out. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to sink my cock into you right now,” he growled, feeling his body start to tighten as he worked his hand over himself. “I want to feel you cum all around me. I want to feel you cum on my fingers, on my tongue, on my cock.”

“Fuck me,” she moaned and he wondered if she even realized what she was saying as her other hand joined in, rubbing her clit while she sank her fingers inside herself. 

“Are you going to cum for me?”

“Yes…fuck yes…”

“Cum for me,” he demanded, feeling his orgasm licking through his abdomen. “Pretend it’s me inside you, imagine my mouth sucking your nipple as I fuck you until you burst around me…”

Jughead watched in awe as her entire body bowed off the bed, her mouth disappearing from the screen as her head pressed back as she came for him, the cry leaving her mouth and echoing around his apartment. “Shit, I’m going to cum baby,” he growled and she managed to understand in the middle of her ecstasy and turned to watch him.

“Cum inside me,” she gasped and the naughtiness of the demand was his undoing, triggering his own explosive orgasm as he imagined emptying himself deep inside her, something he’d never done with any other woman, and he groaned loudly as he spilled over his hand in a rush of mindless pleasure, spraying his stomach in silky ribbons of white.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck….” He muttered, his breathing harsh and loud as he watched her slowly sink into the sheets, her body glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration, her one hand caught between her pressed thighs as her other continued to squeeze her breast. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing he’s ever seen.

“Holy shit,” she whispered after a while, her breathing as heavy and harsh as his as she slowly regained her senses. “I can’t believe we did that….on camera….wow…”

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, his voice hoarse from the pleasure that still rippled through his body in shudders.

“Yeah…that was...really amazing,” she admitted. “I’m not sure I’ve ever…wow, I can’t imagine what it would be like if you were here.”

“Anytime hon, just say the word.”

“I know,” she whispered, her mouth turning up in a smile. He stared at it and wished he had spent the last 26 years of his life memorizing the mouths of all the girls in Riverdale so he’d be able to tell who she was. “You made a bit of a mess,” she giggled and the sound made his heart squeeze.

“Yeah, well, you weren’t here to take it for me,” he teased and was rewarded with a flush that covered almost her entire torso. 

He laughed softly as Betty realized that she was completely nude still, and reached beside her, shyly pulling a sheet up and over herself, though to him it didn’t make her any less sexy.

“I think I’m almost ready to tell you who I am,” she suddenly whispered and he thought his heart was going to stop. 

“When?”

“Soon, I promise.”

“I can’t wait,” Jughead admitted softly. “You sure you’re alright?” he asked again when she remained quiet.

“Yeah,” she breathed, and he bit back a chuckle at the sleepiness in her voice. 

“It’s late,” he informed her. “Why don’t you get some sleep, baby...I need to shower anyway” he said, motioning to the mess that was now drying on him.

She laughed softly, reaching her fingers out and stroking them across the camera as if to touch him.

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Wait,” he said quickly when her hand reached for the phone to disconnect. She paused. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“What?”

“Just that…this isn’t just fun for me….I mean…like us, it isn’t just a fun way to pass the time” Jughead said softly, feeling like his heart was in his throat. “I really care about you...you mean a lot to me and I just wanted you to know that…that like, this is a thing, like you’re my girl.”

“I am your girl,” she agreed, her finger tips touching the screen. “I really care about you too, and consider you mine.”

“Okay...well good...and I am, yours I mean...and now that I’m done embarrassing myself, I’ll go clean up” he chuckled.

She giggled at him and he swore he wasn’t going to be able to breathe properly until he could kiss that giggle right out of the mouth that he could see her biting as she reached over and disconnected the call.

“Jesus Christ...what the fuck was that?” Jughead groaned as he wiped his hands over his face. He was the god damned Serpent King, and he just acted like a fucking sixteen year old with a crush after the hottest sex which wasn’t sex that he’s ever had. 

He hadn’t meant to blurt all that out, but he was falling so hard for her he couldn’t think straight, and if he didn’t meet this woman soon he was going to lose his fucking mind.

****

“I’m thinking of telling my mystery man who I am,” Betty told Veronica as they sat in her friend’s car in front of Pop’s. “He really wants to know, and he’s been so respectful and understanding, and he doesn’t push or try to convince me, but I know he’s at that point. I mean, there isn’t anything left for us to move forward to except revealing who we are.”

“What’s it been now?” V asked as she watched the group of Serpents that had gathered at the end of the parking lot.

“Four and a half months.”

“Damn...I can’t get over it,” Veronica laughed. “How can you be in a relationship with a guy you don’t know.”

“I do know him,” Betty said with a shrug. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it was so easy this way. Who we are and what we do, or where we’re from didn’t interfere, and we were able to get to know each other completely, with no preconceived expectations or judgements.

“Yes, but Betty, you don’t….what if who you guys actually are puts the brakes on this? What if he can’t handle that it’s you? What if you can’t handle that it’s whoever he is?”

“It doesn’t matter, I have to tell him and hope it works out for the best, and if not I’ll have to learn to be okay with that” Betty said quietly. “I can’t wait any longer Ronnie, I...I think I’ve fallen in love with him.”

“Oh girl,” her friend sighed. “Why’d you go and do something stupid like that?” she tsked playfully.

“It’s not like I could help it V...it just happened” she shrugged, a small smile on her face.

“Will you look at those hot idiots?” Veronica suddenly said, her attention still on the group of Serpents. Betty shook her head fondly at her friend, laughing at how easy a bunch of guys could grab her and hold her attention. “What are they even doing?”

Betty turned her attention to the group as well, and as was her habit, her eyes zeroed in on Jughead Jones right away. It’s not like you could blame her, the man stood out; tall, broad shouldered, that lazy swagger that oozed with sex appeal, and so good looking it was sinful. She may be falling in love with her mystery man, but like many women, she wasn’t immune to the hotness that was the Serpent King.

“I swear that Jughead Jones gets better looking every time I see him,” Veronica sighed. “And his friend, the one with the neck tattoo...what’s his name? Sweet Pea? God, look at that tall drink of water...I’d probably barely reach his chest” she mused as she fanned herself. “And boy, what I wouldn’t give to climb him like a tree” she added and Betty burst into laughter at the look of utter lust on her friend’s face.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” she dared with a grin.

“Well, if they weren’t so busy being dumb guys,” Veronica replied with a roll of her eyes. 

Betty watched as Jughead and Sweet Pea laughed and shoved each other around. Jughead shrugged out of his leather jacket, throwing it over his bike seat and bounced around with his hands in a boxing position as his friend just laughed and motioned him closer. Sweet Pea flexed his arms then lifted his shirt, showing off an impressive six pack, and Jughead, not to be outdone, pulled his t-shirt off and held out his arms, taunting the man with an equally spectacular tattooed physique. Damn, the man was fit.

“Holy shit,” V gasped, practically salivating on her leather seats, “Can those two get any hotter?”

Betty just smiled and turned to watch again when suddenly, her entire world shifted and she felt like her heart stopped.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, staring in shock.

“What?”

“This has to be a joke,” Betty said, her voice shaking as the truth sank in.

“Okay, seriously Betty, what’s wrong? You’ve gone pale, and you look like you’re going to puke” Veronica said worriedly, touching her arm.

“The tattoo on Jughead’s left side, do you see it?” 

Veronica squinted and nodded. “Looks like some writing?”

“It’s a poem…”

“How can you know that? You can’t possibly read it from here.”

Betty grabbed her purse, pulling out her phone with shaky hands, and fumbled through her pics until she found the one that her mystery man had sent her the very first night they talked. The confirmation was there, clear as day. She stared at Jughead again, her eyes taking better note of the lines of his torso...the ink across his skin, and she knew instantly that it was definitely him. She had stared at his photos enough to know without a doubt that the guy she had been talking to for months was none other than the Serpent King himself.

Veronica grabbed the phone, staring at the photo and then back at Jughead who was now laughing at Sweet Pea who had waved his arms in surrender.

“Wait…is this…” her voice trailed off and she stared at Betty in shock. “Are you trying to tell me that your mystery guy is Jughead Jones!?” she gasped.

“That’s the first picture he sent, the one that was meant for his sister but ended up coming to me instead...that’s the one that started it all, and I have many more which only further confirm it. Not that I’d need to even look at them...I’d know that chest and abdomen anywhere V because I've definitely spent enough time fantasizing over it these past four months”

“Jesus,” Veronica breathed. “Remember when I said _What if it’s a Serpent?_ Remember me saying that? What if it’s Jughead Jones? I said those words!” she exclaimed.

“Dammit, I know,” Betty breathed. “But there was no way…there is no way...I mean look at him. Jughead Jones, aka the fucking Serpent King...he can’t possibly be the gentle, sweet kind man that I’m falling in love with. Like, what the fuck, Veronica?” she cried in near panic. 

“Okay, breathe sweetie…” her friend ordered, rubbing her back. “You’re going to hyperventilate.”

Betty stared at Jughead as he pulled his shirt back on, giving his friend a good natured shove. She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around it as she watched him. Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest as she put a face to the body and the man that she’d been having conversations with every night for 4 months, to the man that knew her almost better than anyone. It was like it all came together in her mind. The soft voice, the laughter, the hopes and dreams they talked about, the person that he showed her that he kept from other people. She knew that the man she spent time with every night was not the same one he showed to everyone else...and she knew that the brooding, dangerous looking biker in front of her was actually a soft kind hearted man on the inside.

And most importantly, she knew that she was in love with him.

“Veronica,” Betty sighed, her voice trembling. “There is no way I can tell him who I am,” she lamented.

“Why not?” her friend asked, taking a sip of water from the bottle she pulled from her bag.

“Well besides the fact that the Serpent’s hate my mother, he said wanted to fuck ‘Betty Cooper’ to dirty her up a little, and that he thinks she’s stuck up...that’s not exactly a description of someone you want a long term relationship with V” she admitted, before suddenly bolting upright in her seat. “OH MY GOD, I’ve seen his dick, Veronica! I’ve seen Jughead Jones’ dick! And oh fuck, he’s seen me naked...I can’t believe he’s seen me naked!” she screamed into her hands, covering her face in embarrassment as Veronica promptly spit water all over the dash.

“I’m sorry, what now?” she gasped once her coughing fit subsided and she could breath. “Just where the fuck did you see his dick? And how the hell do you know he wants to fuck Betty Cooper, or you, or whatever? And when in God’s name did he see you naked?!” she sputtered in disbelief.

“Because he told me, and because we had video sex a couple weeks ago.”

Veronica opened and closed her mouth a couple times not knowing where to start, “On the same night?” she asked.

“No,” Betty said, managing a laugh. “Like I said, we had video sex a couple week’s ago, that’s when he saw me naked and when I saw his, you know...his package” she divulged, waving a hand above her crotch.

“Okay…umm, wow” Veronica started before taking a moment to digest, “I should be mad at you because you’ve definitely been holding out on me B, but I’ll forgive you for it this time, and only this time, because you went and blew my goddamn mind with your video sex bomb, which by the way, is absolutely scandalous and I’m so fucking proud of you, but I’m still confused, where does him wanting to fuck Betty Cooper fit into all this?”

“Okay, a while ago, on a different night well before the video sex happened, we were talking about fantasies” she explained, “And we had to admit who we fantasized about...like who is someone we’d fuck if we had the chance, no strings attached, and he told me he that Betty Cooper was his fantasy fuck, and that he wanted to dirty her up some because she was too perfect...and stuck up...he thinks I’m some snotty princess V and if I walk up to him now and tell him I’m the one he’s been talking to he’ll probably turn around and run in the opposite direction.”

“Well you know that’s not true B, he probably only thinks that way because he doesn’t know you, and most likely assumes you’re like your mother. Trust me, if what you say is true then he knows the real you now, and that you aren’t isn’t those things...even if he’s not aware that you and Betty Cooper are one in the same yet. Plus, he’d be a fucking idiot to run away from a catch like you girl” she dismissed.

“You’re right...at least I hope you’re right” Betty said.

“Oh darling, I’m always right” she said with a confident grin before continuing, “So he said you, but who did you pick?”

“Jughead Jones,” she whispered in horror, her eyes widening as the humiliation of her confession slammed into her. 

Veronica however, burst out laughing and didn’t stop until tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“It’s not funny!” Betty cried.

“It’s funny as hell,” her friend gasped through her laughter. “Come on B, I mean you have to see the humor in this...like what are the odds that you would pick each other?” she asked, wiping the moisture from her face. “And also, wow, that’s kinda hot and should make this shit a whole lot easier knowing you already want to bone each other.”

“For god sake, they just were fantasies!!!”

“Oh honey, it’s about to become reality” she stated, and Betty just stared at her friend in shock, wondering what the hell was happening.

“Now, back to the video sex, how was it?”

Betty flushed, chewing her lip for a moment before responding, “God Ronnie...it was so hot” she confessed, making the latina let out a squeal of approval. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on, or orgasmed so hard” she added with a giggle.

“Well, now you’re just rubbing it in” Veronica chastised with a fake pout. “And how did he look?” Veronica asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Heavenly” she sighed, “It’s Jughead Jones, Veronica, of course he looked fucking delicious.”

“Of course” she echoed with a playful roll of her eyes, “Okay, I gotta ask...how was the equipment? Is the Serpent King packing a mighty large snake?” she giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

“Oh my god V! That’s terrible!” she groaned with a laugh.

“What?! It’s a valid question Betty! And inquiring minds want to know...specifically mine” she stated with a raised brow as she waited for her friends response.

Betty sighed, knowing that Veronica wasn’t going to let it go until she gave her some sort of response.

“What do you think?” she finally replied, raising her own brow knowingly.

“You lucky bitch” she huffed and Betty laughed, giggling harder as the raven haired woman joined in.

“But wait, how did you manage to do that without seeing each other's faces?”

“Easy, we just kept our heads out of view.”

“Betty…” Veronica sighed.

“I know! I know it’s weird okay, but it worked for us. And I told him after that I was ready to meet him soon and now I’m terrified. Shit V, my mother is going to have a fucking stroke.”

“You have to call him.”

“What? Like now?”

“Yes, call him, I want to see how he reacts.”

“Veronica, I can’t just call him right now,” Betty insisted.

“Why not, do you guys have some dumb rule about when you can or can’t call?”

“No, we can call whenever we want. We talk mostly at night, but it has happened during the day. I just can’t call him right now...I’m too nervous.”

“You have to, right now. Give me your phone.”

Betty pulled away when Veronica reached for it and shook her head.

“I can’t,” she insisted.

“It doesn’t have to be a long call, B, I just want to see how he reacts when he sees that it’s you calling...and hey, maybe we’re wrong and your mystery man isn’t even him.”

“Alright, fine,” Betty relented, her face worried and anxious as she took a deep breath and pulled up his number.

“Put it on speaker.”

“Seriously?” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, I promise I won’t make a sound.”

“You better not” Betty said as she pressed his number, and then the speaker phone before turning her eyes to Jughead as the call rang through. She held her breath as she waited, releasing it in a combination of fear and relief as he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked down at the screen, and the smile that spread across his face when he saw who was calling, made her eyes tear up. Her heart was beating like crazy as she watched him walk away from his friends to get some privacy before answering the call.

“Hey hon.” His soft voice filled the car and they could hear the genuine happiness in his tone.

“Oh my God,” Veronica mouthed, her hand clutching her heart as she nearly swooned. Betty smiled.

“Hi,” she said quickly, wincing at how shaky her voice sounded. “How are you?”

“Better now,” he replied. “You okay? You don’t usually call this early.”

Betty glared at Veronica and her friend just shrugged.

“Umm…yeah, I was….I was thinking…”

“What about?” 

Betty watched him, almost forgetting to reply as she focused on his smile, and the way he ran his hand through his hair.

“Meeting,” she blurted out. “I was thinking that maybe we could finally meet and reveal who we are?”

“Really?” he asked, his smile getting bigger.

“Yeah….I just wanted to call and let you know that I’m ready, but we can talk about it more later, okay?”

“Sure baby, I can’t wait.”

“Okay, sounds good...I’ll talk to you later then. Bye.”

“Bye hon.”

Betty disconnected the call and Veronica let out a squeal. 

“Holy shit,” she cried. “I’m dead. Did you see how soft his face got when he saw who was calling? And his smile? He was so happy, Betty.”

“I know,” Betty whispered, watching Jughead as he smiled down at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and rejoining his friends.

“He’s so gone for you Betty.”

“No, he’s gone for the woman on the other end of the phone. Betty Cooper is someone he just wants to fuck.”

“Will you stop,” Veronica sighed. “Are you feeling any different about him now knowing it’s Jughead Jones?”

“No, not at all, but it’s scary as hell, V. How did I fall in love with Jughead Jones?”

“Well, I can’t answer that because I doubt I could fall for anyone without knowing who they actually were first, but it happened sweetie, and now you’re in it. So, what now? What’s your plan?”

“I honestly don’t even know where to start...”

“Oh my god!” her friend exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I have the best idea.”

Betty let out a sigh as she sank back into the seat, wiping a hand over her face. “No, no you don’t.”

“Oh but I do!” she nodded excitedly, “You have to test him.”

“Veronica, no!”

“No, hear me out,” her friend insisted and Betty rolled her eyes, looking back to watch Jughead once more. “Now that you know who he is, and you know he owns the bar and the bike shop, so really, not a bad catch, even if he does run a gang, but you have to go see if he still wants to fuck Betty Cooper.”

“What?!” Betty hadn’t meant to shout, but God, the woman made her want to pull her hair out. “I’m not doing that.”

“Yes,” V insisted. “It looks like he’s completely gone for the person he’s talking to but he doesn’t know it’s you. So if you walk into his bar tonight and try to seduce him, is he really going to say no to the girl he apparently wants to fuck, or is he going to stay true to the girl he’s never met.”

“I can’t do that to him,” Betty said, shaking her head, “And I trust him V...he says he’s in this and there’s no one else, and I should trust that he’s being honest with me.”

“Betty, you guys are having a fucking relationship over the phone! You’ve had zero physical connection and he’s probably got women lined up all….”

“No, he doesn’t,” she interrupted. “He hasn’t been with anybody in almost a year.” Veronica raised her brows in disbelief.

“You believe that?” she laughed. “I mean, yeah he clearly likes you but look at him for God sake. He could get any girl he wanted.”

“I believe him, I don’t need to test him to know he’s faithful.”

“Then do it for me,” Veronica insisted. “If you go in there and he shows even a hint of interest in taking Betty Cooper to the nearest bed then I will walk in there and rip his heart out.”

“V…”

“No, I insist. I need to know if Jughead Jones, Riverdale’s bad boy, is really the soft teddy bear you say he is and if he cares about you like you think he does. You’re my best friend B and I love you...I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Fine,” Betty sighed, relenting. 

“Yessss,” Veronica said with a grin. “Now, tell me about this sex you had, you little shit.”

Betty couldn’t help her blush or the laughter that bubbled out of her as she looked back to Jughead again, who was now straddling his bike as he grinned widely at something Sweet Pea was saying, and she pulled her lip between her teeth as she felt a shiver run through her. This man had always overwhelmed her and now, knowing that he was the one on the other end of the phone, she couldn’t decide if she was excited or terrified.

***

A few hours later, they stood outside Jughead’s bar, Betty wringing her hands together nervously.

“Okay B, you have to calm down. You’re supposed to be going in there to seduce a man and I doubt you’ll be able to do it if you look like you’re going to throw up.”

“I _feel_ like I’m going to throw up,” Betty stated, resting her hands on her stomach as Veronica stood in front of her, looking her up and down, and brushing the imaginary lint off the sweater she was wearing.

“I can’t believe you insisted on wearing this stupid sweater,” she muttered. “Who goes to seduce a man in a sweater?”

“He said he wants to peel Betty Cooper’s sweater off, so shouldn’t I fit the image? Plus, it’s already riskier than one of my normal ones since you insisted I wear one that showed half my boobs.”

“Christ, I’ll never understand this,” Veronica sighed. “Okay, you’re ready. Get in there and try to get in his pants. It should be easy, it’s not like you haven’t seen what’s in there.”

“Haha” Betty rolled her eyes, and her friend just nudged her towards the door. “Fine, but don’t you dare leave,” Betty ordered, “I’m going to need you if this all goes south.”

“I’ll be right here in the car,” she assured her, and Betty turned and looked at the bar entrance. She was in Serpent territory, and about to enter the snake pit... _Lord help me_ she thought as she put on a brave face and headed towards the door.

The lighting in the bar was dim but her eyes adjusted quickly and she pushed forward, noting that it was fairly busy already, and that she definitely stood out against all the leather jackets. However, no one seemed to pay her much attention; yes, she got a few stares, but for the most part they took no notice of her. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but their reaction, or non-reaction, to a Northsider on their turf surprised her a little bit.

Looking around she finally spotted Jughead behind the bar serving drinks. God, he looked so good and she still couldn’t believe that he was the one who kept her up most nights. She took a deep breath and tightened her ponytail, tugging down her sweater next to show a little bit more cleavage before reigning in her nerves and heading for the bar. 

Betty chose the seat closest to him, and the look of slight surprise on his face when he saw her did not go unnoticed. He clearly was a little thrown by her sudden appearance in his bar, but he only hesitated for a moment before walking over to her.

“Miss Cooper, what can I get for you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Betty froze, forgetting to breathe as the familiar voice washed over her. He was close enough to touch and she felt like she was going to faint. He was even better looking up close, and she could hardly believe that a man this unfairly gorgeous wasn’t already taken, or at the very least seeing someone he could actually touch, or you know...name. 

“Anything?” he asked again, breaking through her thoughts and bringing her back to the task at hand. She gave herself a mental shake, and put a brilliant smile on as she leaned forward, making sure to push her breasts together so that they were at maximum cleavage as she tapped her nails on the bar top.

“Well, I don’t know...what are my options?” she purred, keeping her tone huskier than normal in hopes that he wouldn’t recognize her voice. “I am kind of thirsty,” she added, running her fingers along the line of her sweater like Veronica told her to, saying it would draw his attention to her glorious chest. 

But his eyes stayed put, never leaving her face as he answered her.

“Well, we have wine, most women that come in here like wine.”

“Really? Just wine?”

“Well, some like a shot of whiskey, or sometimes gin or vodka, but it’s a personal preference really,” he shrugged, giving no indication that he cared for her attempt at flirting.

Betty had no idea what to do next, so she decided to just order, “Well, I guess I’ll go with the wine then, just a house white if you have.”

“One white wine coming up,” he smiled and moved away to pour her a glass.

“Christ Betty, get it together,” she muttered to herself, trying to calm her breathing. “This man wants to peel off your sweater so let him know he can.” 

He came back with her drink a moment later and she smiled at him in thanks. “So, Jughead,” she began as he turned to go, making him pause and give her his attention again, resting his hands on the bar as he waited. She took the opportunity to reach out and touch him, laying a hand atop of his, and he glanced down at it with a curious expression. “I wanted to come here today to apologize for my mother’s behavior and the silly stories she writes about the serpents” she told him, deciding to use her mother’s lack of tact as her reason for being there.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest, a smirk tugging on his lips, and dammit if she didn’t want to grab him and kiss it right off his face. “Does she know you’re down here?” he queried.

“Of course not,” Betty replied with a pretend giggle, and he got a look on his face that was a mixture of laughter, amusement and confusion.

“You alright?” he asked, “You weren’t drinking before you got here were you?”

The man thought she was drunk...was she really that bad at this whole seduction thing?

“Listen, Jughead,” she spoke again, more determined this time. “Why don’t we go somewhere quiet so I can apologize properly” she suggested in a tone that clearly implied her meaning as she once again traced the neckline of her sweater, biting teasingly at her lip while she looked up at him through her lashes.

“Listen, Miss Cooper…” he began, leaning on his hands against the bar again.

“Betty, please call me Betty,” she said softly, reaching out to touch his hand again which he smoothly pulled away, giving her a polite smile as he took a step back. 

“I’m sorry Betty, I’m not really interested,” he said gently, keeping his voice low so nobody would hear him turn her down. He didn’t owe her anything and yet here he was trying to save her from embarrassment; a show of kindness that proved what an utter gentleman Jughead Jones really was, and made her suspect that his reputation for being hard and mean was probably completely unfounded.

“Why not? Am I not your type?” she pressed softly, not even sure why she was asking him that, and suddenly afraid of the answer. 

Jughead let out a chuckle and shook his head, “No, that’s not it,” he replied. “Truthfully, if I’m completely honest, there was a time when I probably would have jumped at your offer, but I’m sort of involved with someone now, and out of respect for her and what we have, I’m going to have to pass.”

“Oh...” Betty all but whispered, biting her lip to keep from smiling, and praying that she didn’t tear up, not wanting to look any more crazy than she likely already did. “Sort of involved?”

“Yeah, it’s….she’s…..” he began, and then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he shrugged, “I’m just not interested. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand” Betty said, trying to sound nonchalant as she lifted her glass to her lips and finished her wine. “Well good luck with your someone Jughead, and once again, I do apologize for my mother,” she bid as she slid from the stool, giving him a small wave before turning and leaving the bar.

“Was that Betty Cooper?” Pea asked as he walked up to him, “Was she just flirting with you?”

Jughead nodded in thought, still staring at the door she had just disappeared through. Their whole interaction confused him and had felt...off and he couldn’t figure out why.

“Yeah, she said she came to apologize for her mother but I’m pretty sure she was trying to get me to sleep with her or something.”

“Woah, what, and you said no!?” Pea asked dumbfounded, “You turned down Betty fucking Cooper?? That’s your fantasy right there man and you just let her walk out the door!. Do you know how many times I’ve heard you comment about wanting to dirty her up?!”

“Yeah, well that’s between you and me, nobody else knows that so keep you’re fucking voice down.”

“So why the fuck did you turn her away?”

“Well for a couple reasons, one because her suddenly showing up here and offering herself to me makes no sense, something felt weird about it, but I can’t quite put my finger on why. But mainly I shot her down because as you know, I’m involved with someone else and I would never even think about being unfaithful to her.”

Sweet Pea scoffed, “You and your mystery girl again, I’ll never understand you,” he sighed. “You’ve been wanting to get with Betty Cooper since you were fucking sixteen and you just passed her up for a woman you’ve never even met.”

“Yeah, well, things change...and besides, it was just a crush...a fantasy at best, and I’m pretty sure that if I ever actually touched Betty Cooper, her mother would castrate me.”

His friend laughed as he passed a beer to someone at the bar, “Hey, I have to run out in a bit, do you think you could cover for me for an hour.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jughead said absentmindedly, his brow furrowed, deep in thought. He was still trying to figure out why Betty had been coming on to him, and why there was an odd sense of familiarity about it and her. He sighed, deciding to just forget about it as he turned his attention to the next customer and put it out of his mind.

****

Betty hurried across the parking lot and climbed into Veronica’s car where her friend was sitting and anxiously waiting for her. 

“Okay, you’re not crying so that’s a good sign” her friend said with a nod.

“He turned me down, V. He said he wasn’t interested” she rushed out, “And he didn’t even look at my chest once, and I did all the shit you told me to do but not a single glance...he actually thought I was drunk.”

Veronica bit back a laugh and Betty rolled her eyes, “Are you sure you did it right?”

“Okay I may not be an expert at seduction but I wasn’t that bad. The point is, he told me he was involved with someone, and that he wasn’t interested in what I was offering” Betty said with a smile, her heart racing a little. “I’m so happy, but I’m freaking scared too” she admitted, “This could all blow up in my face, V.”

“Call him.”

“Seriously!” Betty huffed, letting out a frustrated breath, “What for?”

“Call him and see if he tells you about it.”

“Really Veronica...I don’t want to play these damn games anymore.”

“Last one, I promise” Veronica swore, pulling out Betty’s phone and looking for Jughead’s number. 

“He’s in there under ‘Abs’.” she muttered, and Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Just give it here,” Betty grumbled, grabbing the phone. She called his number, putting it on speaker phone same as before so they could both listen.

“Hey you,” he answered after a couple rings, sounding happy like he did earlier at Pop’s.

“Hi,” Betty said softly, “How’s your evening going?”

“It’s alright,” Jughead said. “Same as usual...well, maybe not quite the same…” he added slowly after a pause.

“What’s different?” Betty asked, looking at Veronica who was listening eagerly.

“Umm, well...it’s a bit weird, but Betty Cooper was just in here and I’m pretty sure she was trying to get in my pants.”

“Oh…wow, that’s…that’s you’re fantasy….”

“Well, maybe at one time…” Jughead said slowly.

“So, I’m guessing that means you turned her down?”

“Yeah, of course” he confirmed softly. “I told her I was involved with someone...I would never want to hurt you like that, I couldn’t.”

“But you could have though,” Betty pointed out quietly, “You could have had your fantasy and I never would have known.”

“Yeah but I’d know, and I wouldn’t keep something like that from you. But you never have to worry about that anyway hon, because like I said, I’m not interested in anyone else, and the truth is….” he paused, and she heard him take a deep breath, “That I may not know who you are in the physical sense--and this may sound completely crazy and I hope I don’t fuck this up, but I think I’m in love with you…”

Betty hadn’t even had time to digest his words when Veronica reached over and hit the end button, a noise of shocked protest bursting from the stunned blonde.

“What the fuck, Veronica!” she yelled, wanting to slap the brunette. “I can’t believe you just hung up right after he said that to me! What the hell were you thinking?!” she demanded as she moved to call him back, but Veronica quickly grabbed the phone from her hand.

“No, he can wait for a minute, let him freak out, it’s fine...:”

“It is not bloody fine Veronica! Now give me back my phone.”

“Betty, listen to me...Jughead Fucking Jones just told you that he’s in love with you. He literally turned down his fantasy girl, and laid his heart on the line...it’s time.”

“Time for what?” Betty snapped. 

Veronica grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a squeeze, her smile twinkling in her eyes, “It’s time to go get your man, B.”

Betty stared at her and shook her head, suddenly feeling extremely anxious and like she was going to vomit. 

“Betty!”

“What?” she whispered.

“Go to him.”

“Yeah...okay...” she agreed after a minute, willing her hands to stop shaking. She was about to climb out and then frowned down at her chest. “Is there another shirt in here?”

“For Christsake Betty, who cares about your shirt, get in there and tell him who you are.”

“Alright...you’re right, I can do this” she affirmed, pausing a moment to reach over to hug her friend. “Wish me luck,” she requested with a worried smile.

“You won’t need it,” Veronica assured her. “No way is he walking away from you.”

Betty climbed out of the car, and looked nervously up at the bar for the second time that day. 

This was it. It was time.

****

Jughead stared down at his phone and felt like his heart had stopped. She hung up. He had blurted out that he loved her, and she’d hung up.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“What’s wrong?” Pea asked in confusion.

“I--I think I just majorly fucked up,” Jughead sighed, his heart squeezing painfully. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly typed out some texts as he headed up the stairs to his apartment.

“Remember I need to leave in a few,” Pea called after him.

****

Betty looked down at her phone as texts from Jughead appeared.

**Abs: Fuck, baby, I’m sorry ☹ I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that.**   
**Abs: How badly did I just fuck this up?**   
**Abs: Please answer me.**

She walked into the building and up to the bar but she didn’t see Jughead anywhere.

“Can I help you?” Sweet Pea asked as he walked over to her, a knowing grin on his face, and she frowned at him.

“Where can I find Jughead?” she asked quickly, and his smile slipped a little.

“Um, he’s busy at the moment, but can I help you with something?”

“I really need to see Jughead,” Betty insisted. “Please tell me where he is.”

“Well he went up to his apartment, but I don’t think he wants to see anyone at the moment,” the man explained, looking almost apologetic. “He’s upset about something, and I’m pretty sure he won’t change his mind if you’re here for the same reason as before.”

Betty flushed in embarrassment. The man had obviously seen what had happened earlier. “No, I just need to speak to him. I…I want to apologize.”

He looked at her for a moment, seemingly debating with himself before he spoke, “Alright. Apartment 3, up the stairs” he said with a nod in their direction.

Betty gave him a quick thank you as she hurried away, rushing up the stairs and moments later was knocking on the door of apartment three. Jughead opened the door a minute later and her heart broke a little at the pained look on his face.

“Christ,” he muttered when he saw who it was, “Look, Betty, like I said, I’m really not interested,” he insisted as he started to close the door.

“No, wait,” she said quickly, her voice closing up on her. “That’s not why I’m here” and Jughead paused, waiting for her to continue.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” she stammered out, taking a brave step through the doorway. He was too distracted with his cell to even notice as he unconsciously moved aside to let her in. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Okay…” he murmured as he took a few steps away from her, his fingers typing out messages on his phone, and she held her breath as hers vibrated in her pocket.

“Is everything alright?” she asked softly, and he looked at her again, suddenly realizing she was still there. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Is everything alright?” she repeated. “You seem upset.”

“Everything’s fine…I just…” he was staring down at his phone again, his face worried as he clutched it. “I don’t know, I may have just fucked something up really bad,” he muttered, more to himself than her. He had barely acknowledged her or paid her any attention since she knocked on his door.

“You didn’t,” Betty blurted out, taking another step into the room, her hands clutching the bottom of her sweater to give herself something to do before she threw up.

“What?” he looked at her in confusion.

“You didn’t fuck everything up.”

“What are you….what?” he looked so distracted and flustered, and it would have made her smile if she wasn’t so nervous.

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Jughead,” Betty said softly, “Because I’m in love with you too.”

Jughead stopped dead, staring at her with his mouth open as he shook his head, completely and utterly baffled. She took a step towards him and he took a step back, making her pause as she felt tears sting her eyes. This was not going as well as she hoped, he seemed frozen in place and she pulled her phone out and looked at his last text.

**Abs: I’m sorry, hon.**

She looked up at him, her eyes soft, “You don’t need to be sorry,” she whispered, and her words seemed to register with him, pulling him from his trance as he glanced down at his phone, then to the one she held in her hand before shifting back to her.

“Is this a joke?” he managed, his voice sounding strangled.

“No,” she whispered, trying to breathe evenly so she didn’t pass out. 

Earlier she couldn’t get his eyes to leave her face; now however, he was openly blatant in the way he took her in, slowly raking her from top to bottom and making her whole body simmer as she remembered all the things they had said and done. And now here they were, standing in front of each other, and it could only go one of two ways. 

His eyes came back to hers and he held her gaze, “You’re Legs?” he asked after a moment, clearly bewildered. 

“Yes.”

Jughead stepped towards her and she wanted to run at the look on his face, but she stood still. He stopped right in front of her, so close that she could feel his heat, and if she thought he was overwhelming before, having him invade her space was enough to make her legs go weak. She honestly thought she was going to fall, and without thinking, she gripped his shirt, steadying herself when she felt the room shift, his hand immediately coming to her waist and anchoring her. She had no idea how long they stood there like that, just staring at each other before he suddenly frowned.

“I have to go,” he muttered.

“Oh,” she squeaked out, her heart twisting in disappointment.

“No…I mean…” he seemed to stumble over his words. “I have to cover for Pea at the bar.”

“Oh,” she breathed again as he stepped back, studying her face still as she released her hold on him, and waited nervously to see if he’d throw her out.

“I have to cover for him for an hour,” Jughead explained, surprising her as he took her hand and practically pulled her from his apartment, closing the door behind them. He didn’t let go as he led her down the stairs, and she gripped his hand tighter, unable to believe that she was actually touching him, feeling the warmth of his skin, and the hands that she had dreamed about touching her for so long.

Sweet Pea gave them a strange look as Jughead led her to the bar and had her sit on the stool at the end, pouring her some wine before walking away to the till.

“What the fuck,” his friend said in a hushed tone as he sidled up to Jughead. “What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry about it. Go do you shit and get back here as soon as you can,” Jughead told him.

Betty sat sipping on her wine, trying to calm her racing heart as Jughead got to work serving customers. It took about ten minutes before he had a free moment and walked over to her, his face impassive and unreadable. She chewed nervously at the inside of her lip as he rested his hands on the bar, leaning in slightly as he stared daggers at her.

“How long have you known?” he asked, his tone demanding an answer.

“I found out today,” she answered quickly, wishing her voice wasn’t shaking so much.

“How?”

“I was at Pop’s earlier with Veronica Lodge, and we were watching you and your friends fool around, and you...you took your shirt off and I saw your tattoo.” 

He said nothing, just burned his eyes into hers before pushing away and going to help someone else.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. She clenched her hands, willing them to stop shaking as she watched him work until the buzz of her phone stole her attention, and she reached for it, reading a text from Veronica.

V: Do I need to come help?

B: No, I think it’s okay, you can go.

V: He knows?

B: He knows.

Jughead came back and she quickly put the phone down.

“When my phone rang at Pop’s and you said you wanted to meet, you already knew.”

“Yes, I was watching,” Betty admitted, flushing red and hoping he wasn’t angry. She still couldn’t read him as he kept his face expressionless. He walked away again and she let out a groan, wanting to bang her head against the bar. This was going nowhere.

She kept watching him, and every time he looked her way, she managed a small smile but got nothing in return. When he finally wandered back to her, she braced for whatever question she knew was coming next. She owed him answers, she knew that.

“Explain what you were trying to do earlier when you came in here and attempted to flirt,” he said gruffly, resting against the counter.

“Attempted,” she said with a small laugh, looking down at the glass of wine.

“Well, I mean, it was a good effort,” he shrugged. “Doesn’t come close to the skills that Legs has when it comes to flirting though.”

“That’s easier,” she muttered.

“I reckon,” he agreed. 

Betty lifted her eyes, and he easily caught her gaze with his own, the deep blue storm in their depths taking her breath away. Everything about this man was beautiful and she ached to reach out and touch him.

“Veronica came up with this plan to test you,” she said with a wince.

“Test me?”

“To see if you really cared about the girl on the phone…” she revealed, her voice cautious and apologetic, “Or if you would still jump at the opportunity to sleep with your fantasy girl.”

“Wow,” he laughed, his expression making it clear that it wasn’t a laugh of humor.

“Jug,” she whispered, but he pushed away and went back to work. Betty blinked as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to get up and run but she stayed, determined to see it through. 

He came back a couple of minutes later, “I told you Betty Cooper was my fantasy fuck,” he accused, almost in disbelief, “and you didn’t say a word.”

“Well, I told you mine was Jughead Jones and you didn’t say anything either,” she countered, feeling a tear gather on her lash as she failed to hold it back. 

His face softened and she stilled as he lifted his hand, touching a finger to it, and gently wiping it away, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “About what I did earlier. I didn’t want to do it but she insisted, and I know that’s not a great excuse but her argument did hold some validity.” 

“How so?” he asked, letting the back of his finger caress down her cheek before dropping his hand back to the bar top, her mind going blank as the feeling of his touch lingered even after it was gone.

“I forget,” she managed to breathe out, and he raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean…” she tried again, forcing herself to think, “I forget some of it, but it was basically something about the fact that we’ve never been physically together, so maybe the bond wasn’t real or as strong as I thought, and that I should test it...or you I guess...she even insisted I wear this ridiculous sweater” she told him, waving at her top, the motion causing his eyes to drop, and linger on her cleavage. She could feel herself flush as he noticeably swallowed, the muscle twitching in his jaw as he drug his gaze back to her face.

“Why are you blushing? It’s not like I haven’t seen them,” he said with a smirk, and she flushed even deeper, a twinkle appearing in his eye, and Betty stared at him in surprise, finally feeling like she could breathe properly. 

“And I’ve seen you,” she sassed back, finding a little courage at the change in his demeanor. Jughead leaned closer, his breath fanning her face and she froze.

“Yes, you have,” he said heatedly, his eyes taking on an entirely different gleam. 

Betty thought he was going to kiss her but he suddenly turned away once again, moving to tend to another customer, and to her disappointment, instead of returning when he was done, he busied himself by wiping down glasses. She sighed and finished her wine, not exactly sure what to do next as she pushed the glass away from her, her phone catching her eye as she did and giving her an idea. She smiled as she picked it up, deciding to talk to him the way she knew how, and she bit her lip as she typed out a message.

_Legs: Hi handsome, how was your day today?_

She watched as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked down at it curiously before turning his gaze to her. She gave him a small smile and he walked over, grabbing a bottle of wine on the way and refilling her glass.

“Tell me something,” he spoke quietly, his voice just audible above the noise of the bar. “When you realized it was me you were talking to, what was your reaction?”

“I was scared,” Betty replied honestly. 

“But did it change how you felt?”

“No.”

“Then why were you scared?” he pressed, trying to mask his vulnerability as he worked to navigate all of this information, his efforts pointless though because Betty could see right through it.

“Because I was worried that it would change for you once you found out it was me... because of who I am.”

“It doesn’t change anything for me,” Jughead said softly, almost like everything was finally sinking, like the initial shock was over and he was remembering that this was the girl he’d fallen in love with over the last few months.

“Okay,” Betty said with a small smile, still nervous, but happy that things didn’t seem to be over between them. 

Someone called out for a drink, pulling Jughead away once again, and when he was finished he pulled out his phone, and Betty observed him as his thumbs typed out a message, her own phone vibrating a moment later and she picked it up, glancing down at the screen.

**Abs: My day was okay. I missed you a lot.**

His sentiment made her tear up again, and she bit her lip, smiling as she replied.

_Legs: I always miss you._

She saw him smile when he read it and he sauntered back over to her, resting his hands on the bar and leaning in close. Betty felt so awestruck by him, her mind still spinning with that fact that the man she had shared the last few months with ended up being Jughead Jones. He was beautiful in every way, and maybe, just maybe, he was all hers.

“Why Miss Cooper, you look as if you might want to kiss me,” he murmured softly, his gaze flickering to her mouth.

“Actually,” she said slowly, “I was kinda hoping that _you_ would kiss me” she teased.

Jughead leaned in closer, his voice dropping even lower, “I’m pretty sure that your mother has spies in my bar because she’s always writing about shit that happens in here...so there’s a very good chance that she already knows you’re here talking to me, and if she were to get word that I did something like kiss you, well I’m sure she might just put a hit out on me,” he chuckled. 

“Well, that would be awful,” Betty said in a whisper, unable to look away from his magnetic blues, “But I think it might be worth the risk.”

Jughead braced on his hands, and closed the distance between them, everything around them disappearing when his lips gently brushed hers in a light kiss. He paused for the briefest of moments before doing it again, a little firmer, a little longer, and when he pulled away it was like her lips clung to him, not wanting to let go. He smiled against her mouth and gave her another lingering kiss before pulling back, pushing himself back to his side of the counter. 

Betty’s face was a pretty shade of pink and Jughead grinned at her flustered state as she brought her shaky fingers up to touch her mouth. Her haze cleared a moment later and she rolled her eyes when she saw the smug smirk on his face which only made him chuckle as he threw her wink before moving back to help the waiting customers. 

Her entire body was tingling and she wanted more. He tasted like tobacco and mint and it was the sexiest, most arousing combination.

Jughead was finishing up with the last customer when Sweet Pea showed up a few minutes later, giving Betty a curious look when he noticed that she was still there. She offered him a small wave that he returned with a smile, and she wondered just how much he knew. Probably as much as Veronica she would guess since it appeared that he and Jughead were very close. 

After speaking with his friend for a few minutes, Jughead walked up to her, “I’m going to run upstairs and take a shower real quick because I smell like bikers and beer, but it won’t take long, can you wait for me? I want to take you somewhere.”

“Sure,” Betty agreed immediately. As long as he wanted her with him, she’d follow him just about anywhere. 

He hurried up the stairs and she went back to sipping her wine, trying not to feel so unnerved with Sweet Pea watching her. Thankfully, Jughead was back a short fifteen minutes later and he took her hand, helping her off of the stool and as he moved toward the door she suddenly thought of something and paused, turning back toward the bar and he watched curiously.

"Sweet Pea, is it?" she asked as he wandered near her side of the bar. He looked at her and nodded. "Do you know Veronica Lodge?"

"Hot spicy latina fire cracker?" he spoke with a smirk. "Sure, everyone knows her."

"You should call her sometime," Betty said with a wink and bit back a laugh at his surprised look as Jughead gave her a gentle tug, leading her out of the bar, generating a few stares as they went. No doubt people wondering what on earth was happening between the Serpent King and the daughter of his worst enemy. 

"What's her phone number?" Pea called after her and she ignored him, thinking there was enough time for that when she wasn't preoccupied with the sexy snake ushering her outside.

His hair was still wet, sitting in tempting curls around his forehead and he smelled amazing, like fresh soap and something woodsy like cedar. Outside in the parking lot he led her over to his bike and straddled it while she stood by a little anxiously. He held out his helmet to her and she quickly put it on before taking his hand to steady herself as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hang on tight,” he said right before firing up the bike. He didn’t have to tell her twice as her arms tightened around his middle, and Betty laid her cheek against his back, breathing him in, almost unable to believe that she was actually here, holding on to Jughead Jones...to her late night love for the first time. 

He drove to the edge of town before he slowed, and she looked around in confusion as he pulled into the old run down drive-in that had been sitting deserted for years, parking next to the projection building before he cut the engine and helped her off, taking the helmet from her and setting it on his seat. He smiled slightly at her curious look and took her hand, leading her around the side of the building to the back entrance. 

“Should I be worried?” she asked, half joking and half wondering why the hell they were there in the dark.

“You’re safe, don’t worry,” he answered as he pulled out a key and opened what looked to be a fairly new lock. This made her even more curious as he opened the door and ushered her in. She waited in the very faint light while he pulled out his lighter and lit a few candles and oil lamps around the room, casting it in a warm glow. 

Betty looked around in surprise, not seeing the run down place she’d expected, but instead a cozy, well used hovel of sorts that seemed to be tidy, and clean of dust and grime. Besides the old movie reels and equipment on one side, there was also a couch and a chair with a couple novels and notebooks spread around them, and a cot that sat in the corner with a pillow and a blanket, and a small table next to it. Jughead walked over and leaned against it, crossing his ankles and pulling out a cigarette. She watched as he lit it and took a long drag before blowing the smoke at the ceiling, taking a moment it seemed to collect his thoughts before he looked back at her.

“Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago, where I was telling you that there was a place I like to go to to get away from everyone and everything?” he finally spoke.

“Yes…”

“Welcome to my place,” he said with false grandeur before taking another drag of his cigarette. Betty furrowed her brow and looked around again before dragging her gaze back to him.

“A run down projection booth at an old dilapidated drive-in is your place?” she asked in confusion. “Why?”

“Because this used to be my home,” Jughead said quietly.

“I...I don’t understand.”

Betty watched him, sensing his hesitation, the same hesitation she had felt since he found out who she was, and it was unnerving her. 

“I told you that my mom left with my sister when I was fifteen, and how my dad was drinking a lot…”

“Yes, when you ended up in foster care.”

“Well, before I ended up in foster care, I lived here.”

“You were homeless?” she asked in surprise.

“Yeah, for a while,” he shrugged as he dragged on his cigarette while staring at his boots. “When they shut this place down and turned all the power off,” he continued, “I had to find somewhere else to stay, so I broke into Southside High and ended up living under the stairs in a storage room for a while until a friend found out, and I went to live with him until I had to go into foster care. Not long after that my father got sober and I was able to return home.”

Betty was beginning to understand the persona that he presented; tough, fearless...someone not to be messed with, and she imagined that it had all started with this scared fifteen year old who had nowhere to go and nobody to turn to, homeless and alone. It made her heart ache for the young boy who was forced to grow up and put on this tough exterior just to survive...and for the first time Betty felt like she was seeing the connection between Jughead Jones the gang leader, and the man she fell in love with. He was so much more than what he presented to the outside world, he was so unbelievably strong and resilient, and the fact that he went through all that and was still this sweet and caring human being made her love him even more.

“I’m sorry that things were like that for you,” Betty said, her heart overflowing for the man in front of her. 

Jughead shrugged again and took the last drag of his smoke before putting it out in an ashtray on the table. He rested his hands on the edge and uncrossed his feet, getting a little more comfortable.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best time in my life, and when things went back to normal, I made the decision that I would never end up like that again. I would never again be helpless and according to some, worthless. I was a weird kid, I kept to myself, and I kept everything inside which ended up making everything worse because I didn’t reach out for help. Even after I was homeless I still wouldn’t reach out for help, instead I did things to ensure that I’d never need it, like joining the Serpents. I used to think they were just a bunch of thugs that kept my old man from being a dad, but eventually I realized that he depended on them like a family, and after he had made his amends with me, I took the oath, becoming part of that family as well, and when my dad was ready, he handed over the reigns, a responsibility that I took seriously. I started fixing bikes and doing repairs for people and by the time I graduated I had a steady business going, and was eventually able to purchase the bar. I’ve worked hard to steer them straight over the years, they were pushing a lot of drugs, stealing cars and shit, and running chop shops back then, and none of that was ever going to end well. Thankfully, most of the members are on the up and up now, besides a few that still sell the odd bag of pot, but I try to stay out of it for the most part as long as they’re careful and don’t sell to kids. Most are straight laced though, holding legal jobs and whatnot...they might be a little rough around the edges but they’re genuinely good people.”

Betty stood quietly and listened to him talk. She wasn’t sure what made him unload everything, but his insecurity and vulnerability were still there, simmering all around him. 

“This is my life Betty. I went from a poor homeless kid to a gang leader slash bike shop and bar owner. People will always see me as scum because of what the Serpents once represented...I will never be “accepted”. I made sure that I became somebody that nobody messed with, building that image kept me safe but it also had its downsides...I don’t have a lot of friends...I have the Serpents, and they’ll always have my back like a family should, but they aren’t all really close friends, I keep that group small. And women...the one’s that do approach and don’t get scared off just want to fuck me, so they can tell their friends they screwed the Serpent King. I’ve had maybe two that actually stuck around for a while and that I had some sort of relationship with, but nobody has ever really wanted to get to know the real me, they just want to be around everything I represent; the badass, the biker, and the snake. This is me” he finished, spreading his arms wide as a way of revealing himself, trying to maintain his confidence, but to Betty he had never sounded more unsure.

“Jug,” she said softly and he stared at her, his face unreadable. “Why are you telling me this like you think I’m going to change my mind about you when I hear it?”

“Because talking over the phone and texting with someone you don’t know is easy, Betty. Hell, even fucking is easy, but being in a relationship with me, sticking around, and actually being with me, that’s not going to be easy, in fact, sometimes it might be hell. The Serpents get a lot of shit, your own mother prints shit about us non-stop and keeps this town fearing us, and the sheriff is always looking for ways to fuck us over. Some days I feel like all I do is figure out how to get me and the others out of some kind of nonsense trouble. It’s not bad trouble, but trouble all the same, and it’s irritating as fuck. Is that really something you want to be involved in? Because it won’t be no fairytale...I don’t have much to offer and I can’t guarantee you an easy life, or the nice house with the picket fence on the right side of town...so when you think about all that, like really think about it, is that what you want? Because that’s what being with me means Betty,” he finished, the fear of her reaction and response written all over his face.

She slowly walked over to him, not stopping until she stood fitted between his legs and he waited, perfectly still to see what she would do. Deciding that it was time to step up her game, and relieve some of his worry, she rested her hands on his shoulders, smiling at him as she slowly wound her arms around his neck.

“Jug?” 

“Yes,” he breathed, swallowing nervously.

“I’m all in” she told him.

“Really?”

“Of course, I love you Jug, all of you, the good and the bad. I don’t care about all that other stuff as long as I have you to navigate it with me.”

“Are you sure this is the life you want?” he asked, his body much more relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her right against him, and it felt so good that she almost forgot to breathe. He was warm, and solid, and smelled amazing and she just wanted to drown in him. 

“Yes, for so long I felt like I didn’t belong here, like I wasn’t happy and just going through the motions, but you changed that. I don’t need fancy houses with fancy fences, I just need you, and as for the rest of it...well what’s life without a little excitement” she shrugged, and he laughed, sheer happiness reflected on his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, yet sure and it made her heart sing as she leaned further into him, a noise of protest slipping from between her lips when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“You, Betty Cooper, are not at all what I expected” he said, smiling down at her.

“Is that a good thing?” she asked.

“A very good thing” he assured, dropping a kiss to her nose before pulling her into his chest, their bodies fitting together perfectly as she tucked her head under his chin, and closed her eyes, completely content as he held her.

“Hey Jug?” she spoke a moment later.

“Yeah hon?”

“You know who my mother is, right?”

“Unfortunately,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well,” she said with a soft laugh as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “Maybe I should be the one asking you if you really want to be with me...because my mother is going to lose her damn mind, and it’s safe to say that she will try to destroy you. Are you sure you want to put up with that?”

“Holidays are going to be hell,” he murmured, resting his head on top of hers and breathing her in. “I can’t wait.” 

Betty giggled and bit her lip, before pulling her head back and studying his face. He was so unfairly handsome that it made it hard to concentrate. “All those nights we talked,” she started softly, “That person you showed me, the man I got to know, was he real? Is that the real Jughead Jones?”

“Yes, that’s the real me,” he replied honestly, “With a bit of badass Serpent King mixed in.”

“Mmmmm,” Betty hummed, pressing her lips to his cheek, moving her mouth over his skin, the stubble against her lips making her think deliciously naughty things. “Sounds good to me.” 

Truthfully, Betty was still reeling. She was standing here in the arms of Jughead Jones, a man that she had fantasized about for years...who was now in love with her, and her him...all because something as simple as a wrong number. It just seemed so strange and unbelievable that she couldn’t help but giggle. 

Jughead pulled back, looking at her in adoration, “What’s so funny?”

“This whole thing,” she laughed, “I mean, what are the chances? How did this happen?”

“I guess fate decided that we belong together” he suggested. 

“It would seem so,” Betty agreed as she stared at his mouth, desperately wanting to feel it again. He seemed to sense her need, pulling her closer, and settling his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. Jughead’s hands came up to frame her face, and she whimpered when he angled his head to deepen the kiss further, his tongue flicking across her lips. She opened for him, her hands moving to grip his hair as she tasted him for the first time, feeling every stroke of his tongue against hers deep in her core. It didn’t take long before the kiss became hungry and consuming and she decided that nothing had ever felt so amazing.

When Jughead finally pulled back so they could breathe, she rested her forehead on his and spent a moment getting her bearings. The man turned her brain to mush and her bones to butter, and she had to cling to him to keep herself standing.

“Who taught you how to kiss?” he asked gruffly, his hands gripping her waist, and his breathing harsh.

“I don’t know, I've had a couple of boyfriends…”

“I hate them all.” 

Betty giggled and he hugged her, his smile grazing her cheek. They stood like that for a while, holding each other, absorbing each other before she spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Jug…about earlier…when I came to the bar to flirt…”

“It’s fine,” he said with a shrug, and she pulled back to look at him. “Honestly, I might have done the same thing if the situation was flipped,” he said with a laugh, “I get it, we had a phone relationship and you wanted to know if it was real...for four months it was all very much a mystery, and I understand the need to find out the truth and protect your heart before jumping in.”

“Thank you...also, I’m so sorry for hanging up when you told me you were in love with me, and just so you know, that wasn’t me, it was Veronica who did that.”

“Yeah...I may panicked a little at that,” he winced, “That was just mean you know” his smile telling her he was just teasing, “Are you guys good friends?”

“She’s my best friend,” Betty replied, “but sometimes she can be a little over zealous, and a tad bit extreme...but if it helps at all, she did order me to _go get my man_ right after she hung up.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to put up with her then,” he smiled.

“So we’re really doing this? All in?”

“All in,” Jughead said softly. 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. It felt wonderful. It felt right. This was where she belonged and screw whatever came at them, they could face it together.

Jughead eased back after a while and gave her another lingering kiss before gently pushing her back and standing up straight. “It’s getting kind of late,” he said softly. “Let’s get you home, yeah?”

He wasn’t pushing for anything more, though he had to know it wouldn’t take much to seduce her into bed, but he was a being a gentleman, and Betty loved him all the more for it. “Okay,” she smiled as she stepped back and looked around one last time, her eyes lingering on the bed, “But promise me we’ll come back here soon with some clean bedding, and maybe leave some happy memories of our own in this place.”

“Deal,” Jughead said with a laugh, the heated glint in his eyes making her blush as she took his hand and followed him out the door.

“Can I ask you something?” Betty said as they walked back to his bike.

“Shoot.”

“This is obviously still your place, and you still come here, why?”

“Sometimes I just need to get away, clear my head, so I come here where nobody can find me and I just hang out for a couple of days. Read, write, sleep, whatever.”

“And nobody knows about this place?” she asked in surprise. 

“I think maybe Sweet Pea does, but he hasn’t mentioned it, and he never calls or sends any texts when I’m here...and then as soon as I leave they start up again. So I’m pretty sure he realizes that I need space, and he leaves me be.”

“In the future, if you ever need space, or some time to clear your head, can you promise to tell me so I don’t worry if you just disappear? Especially since my mother may very well take that hit out on you” she added, and he laughed.

“Sure, I promise” he told her, helping her back on his bike, and after giving him the address to her apartment, they headed in that direction. Betty clung tightly to him, wanting to savor the moment, and knowing that it would be over too soon. When he pulled up to her building and stopped the bike she looked up, and quickly shook her head.

“No, we have to leave, like now,” she said quickly, and he turned, looking at her curiously.

“That’s my mother’s car...there’s no way am I going in there.”

“She has a key to your place?” he asked with a cringe.

“Yes, I went out of town a few months ago, and I gave her one so she could check on the place and she never gave it back.”

“Well, you will definitely need to change your locks immediately,” he insisted, and she laughed. “So, what now?”

“Guess you’ll have to lend me your couch,” she said with a shrug, and he grinned as he turned back around and pulled his bike back into the street. When they got to the bar he parked off to the side and led her to a back door which had stairs going right up to the apartments up top. This way they wouldn’t have to walk through the bar and send any tongues wagging more than they already had.

Back at his place, she took a moment to actually look around and found that it was clean and comfortable. He didn’t have a lot of clutter, but it looked lived in, it was nice, definitely a man's apartment, but still warm and homey she thought as Jughead pulled his jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch. The simple familiarity of the action reminded her that this was his home, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were in his apartment...alone.

“Would you mind if I used your bathroom?” she asked nervously.

“Sure, door to the left,” he motioned with his head, and Betty headed in there, quickly closing the door behind her.

“Oh my God,” Betty whispered to herself, leaning against the wall in the bathroom and willing her heart to slow down. She was going to spend the night in Jughead’s apartment, and she knew that he would likely be the perfect gentleman, but there was no way she could sleep here and not want to be all over him. Of course she would try to control herself, but just in case…

Betty quickly stripped out of her clothes and rummaged around quietly until she found a clean washcloth, and proceeded to give herself a quick sponge bath of sorts, tossing the cloth into the hamper when she was done. She then looked at her hair, pulled up into her usual tight ponytail and decided to pull it free, fluffing it out with her fingers until it finally cooperated with her, and was laying in full waves around her shoulders. She put her clothes back on, and took one last look in the mirror, smiling at her reflection...it was time to get over her nerves and go after what she wanted, what she knew they both wanted.

When she left the bathroom, Jughead was in the kitchen pouring a shot of scotch into two small glasses. He glanced up at her entrance and froze, his eyes lingering on her hair, and she knew without a doubt that taking it down had been the right choice. He had wanted to loosen her ponytail after all. 

“That looks…you look nice,” he said, sounding slightly hoarse, and he cleared his throat before quickly drinking down his shot of scotch. 

“Thank you,” Betty said with a soft smile. She glanced around again and headed across the room to a large bookshelf against the wall. Jughead had a lot of books and she browsed the titles for a few minutes, well aware of his eyes on her.

“So, did you want to watch a movie or something?” he asked suddenly, “Or we could talk?” 

Betty let out a little sigh and turned, leaning back against the shelves, “Jug?”

“Yes?” 

She loved how he couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. “We’ve been talking non-stop for four months, I think I’m done talking for now...I’d much rather use my mouth for something else.”

“Christ,” he muttered, the look on his face going from surprise to want in a matter of seconds. He slowly walked over and rested his hands on the shelves on either side of her, effectively trapping her between the shelf and his body. Betty wondered again how someone could look and smell so amazing. She ached with want as she moved her body a little closer to him, brushing against his front. “And just what is it that you want to do with your mouth, Legs?” he murmured, leaning down and nuzzling behind her ear, his tongue sliding along the shell.

Betty gripped the front of his shirt, feeling weightless already and he had barely done anything. This man was going to ruin her, she could tell...completely and thoroughly ruin her, and she couldn’t wait. She let out a whimper when he sucked the tender spot behind her lobe, her hands moving down and sliding under his shirt. She needed to touch him.

“I’ve heard some really crazy stories about you,” she gasped, arching into him when his mouth moved down her neck, following the neckline of her sweater. She was afraid she was going to stop breathing when his lips ghosted across the swell of her breast.

“What kinds of stories?” he asked, moving back up her neck.

“Someone once said that you had the most amazing cock, and it had barely fit in her mouth…”

Jughead went still and leaned back a little, staring down at her, laughter in his eyes. “Who the fuck have you been talking to?” 

She took a moment to answer because she was so completely focused on his hand that had moved to brush along the bottom of her sweater, his fingers dancing across her exposed skin. “I…I don’t remember,” she breathed, “Actually, I might have dreamed it.” 

She felt more than heard his laugh as he pressed against her, his mouth nearing hers as his fingers slipped under her sweater, and she didn’t know if it was because she hadn’t had sex in a long time, or that it was Jughead Jones who had his hands up her shirt, or because she was with the man she loved (probably a combination of all three), but one thing was for certain...Betty was already ruining her underwear.

“You sure you don’t want to talk…” he teased, his lips brushing lightly against hers.

“Jughead?”

“Betty?”

“Shut up.”

He managed a soft laugh before she pulled on his shirt, wrenching him closer as her mouth all but devoured his. The growl that left his lips and traveled through hers as his hands gripped her backside, had her moaning as he lifted her against the bookshelf, her legs wrapping around his hips. She could feel his arousal, pressed intimately to her core, and she shuddered as she rolled against it.

His kiss alone had her more worked up then she’d ever been in her life, and she wondered how she was going to survive the other things to come. She could feel the muscle ripple along his back as she clung to him, his tongue stroking across her lips, and sliding between them, rubbing against hers. He tasted like the scotch he drank and something so potently him, and she went dizzy with hunger, suddenly wanting to know how the rest of him would taste. She pushed back and he broke the kiss as she grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up and off as he lifted his arms to help her.

“Shit, you’re hot,” she gasped as she took in the torso that she had become addicted to, now here, right in front of her just begging for her to run her hands and tongue all over it.

“Careful Legs, I might think you just want to fuck Jughead Jones,” he teased, and then groaned when she sucked on his shoulder, “God, yes, I hope you do.”

“I want to see if you taste as good as you look,” she gasped out, dropping her legs so she could kiss her way down his torso, her fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans.

“Shit,” he growled in surprise when she sank to her knees. 

Betty had no idea what had gotten into her but suddenly she was so desperate for him, any shyness she had had long flown out the window. She pulled his jeans down and he kicked them aside, stumbling against her a little as she reached into his boxers and touched him. His hands gripped the bookshelf as he stared down at her, watching as she took him, brushing her fingers lightly over his steel like she was in awe of him. 

“Betty,” he warned gruffly, and then his forehead hit the shelf and he let out a long groan as her mouth wrapped around him, “Fucking hell!”

He was big, and felt amazing on her tongue. All warm and velvety, yet hard and she felt her body clench at the thought of having him inside her. God, she could hardly wait. Betty took him deep into her mouth, then wrapped her tongue around him as she pulled back, flicking the tip of it over his slit before taking him to the back of her throat once more. She repeated the action until his hand grasped her chin and stilled her, his breathing harsh and unsteady.

“Baby, stop,” he whispered in a groan, even as he pressed into her mouth still. “Fuck, you have a dirty mouth, so fucking good” he added, and Betty took him deep again, giving him what he wanted, the taste of him intoxicating. After a few more pulls, he gently gripped her hair and stopped her movements, backing away and slipping from her mouth. Betty looked up at him, desperately wanting him back. “Not yet,” he murmured, pulling her up until she was once again standing against the bookshelf. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, brushing his thumb across her swollen wet mouth, “And you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Why don’t you help me out of them then?” she suggested coyly, biting her lip, “I do recall you saying something about wanting to dirty up Betty Cooper and peel off her sweaters.”

“Jesus,” he groaned, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her jeans. “I can’t decide if I want to fuck Betty Cooper, or make love to Legs.”

“Both,” she gasped as his fingers popped the button and dipped in to feel her skin, “Always both.” 

Jughead grasped the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up over her head, tossing it aside, taking a moment to just appreciate her chest barely covered by a flimsy little bra. He’d never wanted anybody so badly in his life, and he lifted his hands to cup and squeeze her, his thumbs brushing over the hardening nipples peeking out from the lace. He leaned down and swept his tongue over the curve, sliding it into the lace and around the tight peek and she moaned and arched against him. Pulling away, he looked at her, his eyes filled with heat and lust and the ache between her legs intensified to almost unbearable. She needed him to touch her.

“Please, Jug,” she whimpered when his hand slid into the back of her jeans, squeezing her backside. He moved his other hand to slowly pull her zipper down before grasping her waist and turning her so she was facing the book shelf. She let out a shaky breath when she felt his lips brush down her spine, his hands smoothing down her sides until his fingers hooked into her jeans, pulling them over her hips and letting them drop to her ankles. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he growled from his knees behind her. Betty wasn’t sure what the sound was that came out of her, but when his hands ran down her legs and back up the inside, she felt like she was going to combust. He squeezed her ass and she jumped when she felt him bite into a cheek as if he just couldn’t help himself. He gripped her panties and slowly pulled them down, his mouth following their path. “God, these legs have been haunting me for weeks,” he groaned against the skin of her thigh.

“Jug,” she pleaded, pressing back against him, “Please touch me.”

Jughead lifted up, his entire length pressing against her and she shuddered, the feel of his skin brushing hers from top to bottom making her core throb. His hand slid around and rested against her stomach, pulling her back against him, his arousal hot and heavy against her lower back and she reached up, hooking her hand around the back of his neck to anchor herself as she moved against him. The hand on her stomach slowly moving lower and she gasped when he dipped between her legs, his fingers brushing against her. His other hand pulled her hair aside and he kissed her neck, his tongue teasing the skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed when his fingers pressed deeper, sliding through her silky folds. Betty let out a soft cry when his teeth grazed her neck and his touch slid over her throbbing clit. “You’re so wet, baby,” Jughead groaned, and she huffed in disappointment when he pulled his hand away and turned her around, his eyes dark and hungry as he lifted his hand and put his fingers in his mouth, tasting the tangy wetness that coated them. 

Betty watched as he sucked every last trace of her essence from his digits, feeling like she could just about come from that alone, and when his hand moved down and his fingers slid into her folds again, her eyes rolled back and her head hit the shelf. She could feel herself shaking, rushing quickly to the edge, and he noticed and pulled back again, making her moan out in frustration.

“Not yet,” he teased, and then she let out a squeal as he grabbed her hips and lifted her, turning and walking to the bed in the corner. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her mouth to his, her tongue searching for his before he suddenly dropped her down on the mattress. She bit her lip and shimmied back, taking a moment to eye fuck him from head to toe. The hard body, the sun darkened skin, the various tattoos, and that’s when she realized that he had always taken pictures in such a way to avoid showing his Serpent tattoo and his name down his side. Her eyes then moved to his arousal, and she all but salivated, desperate to feel him stretching her, burying himself inside her. 

“You done?” he smirked, moving his hand to lazily stroke himself, and she let out a breath, watching him with wide eyes as he took a moment to do his own eye fucking. “Take your bra off” he said, the gruff order making her thighs clench together and he chuckled as he noticed. She quickly did what he asked, and he hissed out a breath as her breasts spilled free, because by God, they were glorious. 

He moved then, coming down over her and Betty spread her legs so he could settle between them. His body once against brushing against hers, but from the front this time and it was mind blowing. She had dreamed of this every time they shared pictures, and when they had video sex, and when they teased each other...she had wanted this so badly for so long and now that it was finally happening she could barely control herself.

Grabbing his face in her hands she pulled him in for a kiss, arching her body against his. For all the fantasizing that she had done, it didn’t even come close to this. Her body was trembling with desire, and the ache between her legs was almost painful. His hands were like hot fire as they moved over her skin, her own hands taking in every inch of him that she could reach. She felt him shudder as she smoothed over his skin, his muscles rippling and contracting under her touch, and he groaned loudly into her mouth when she dug her nails into his back.

Jughead wrenched himself away from her lips, moving down her neck and sucking marks into her skin as he made his way to her breast. Her nipples were hard and aching, feeling pinched and desperate for attention and he didn’t disappoint, raking his tongue over one before sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, her hand sliding into his hair and holding him to her as he suckled. 

“So perfect,” he murmured against her skin, moving slowly across to the other side and teasing that nipple with his tongue before sucking it eagerly. “So fucking perfect.” He bit gently, then soothed it with his tongue before coming up again and licking at her mouth. “I want to make you cum,” he said heatedly, his hand slowly traveling along her leg and up between her thighs as he shifted to the side. 

“Yes” she whimpered.

“Yeah, you want that?” he teased as he gently circled her clit, making her head spin and the heat and pressure built to unbearable. 

“Please, please,” she panted, begging and desperate for release. Jughead watched her face as he moved his hand lower, slowly sinking a finger inside her, and when he pressed his thumb down on her clit, she came off the bed, arching sharply into his touch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe, watching her body shake with pleasure. His eyes moved down and focused on his hand, his finger, joined by another, sliding inside her. She was so tight and dripping for him, and he could feel his arousal leak from his tip as he watched her legs spread further apart, her body lifting to him, fucking his fingers as he pressed deep. “Cum for me,” he demanded as he dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth, tugging it with his teeth before sucking deeply and she let out a long cry, her body suddenly tightening and clutching at his fingers as she came. 

“Fuck….oh my god….fuck, fuck…” she seemed overcome, unable to say anything else as she grasped his hand, holding him to her as she seemed to want to push him deeper, her body clutching helpless around his fingers. It was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

“Good girl,” he growled, the praise making her moan and shudder as he moved his head lower, kissing his way down and covering her with his mouth before she had a chance to recover from her orgasm. 

He swirled his tongue around her sensitive clit, his hands pressing her legs wide before moving down and pressing into her, tasting her release, and lapping up everything as he decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life giving her orgasms, making her fall apart, and tasting the sweet essence he brought out of her. 

He moved up, sucking her clit into his mouth and sinking his fingers into her again, and she grabbed at his head, gripping is hair tightly while unashamedly fucking his face as he feasted on her, and when she felt the sharp graze of his teeth over her bundle of nerves she bucked violently against him, cumming again and praying that nobody was outside the door as she couldn’t contain the wail that left her mouth, nor the string of curses that followed.

“Holy shit,” she gasped as he eased up and slowly brought her down, “Holy shit.” It required repeating.

Jughead laughed softly as he made his way up her body, leaving patches of heat everywhere his mouth touched. He paused to lick and suck at her nipples again before continuing to slide his tongue into her mouth and she groaned as she tasted herself.

“I will never stop wanting to do that,” he said, his breathing harsh and needy. “There isn’t anything better in this world than watching you fall apart because of me” he declared before kissing her again. 

Betty felt her way down his body, and wrapped her hand around his cock, pre-cum leaking out over her stomach as she stroked him, and she swallowed his groans as he bucked into her grip. 

“I want to feel you,” she begged, “I’ve dreamt about this for so long and I want to feel you inside me.” He was shaking and she knew that he was as desperate as her, and needing release.

“Condom,” he grunted, reaching clumsily for the side table, even as he devoured her mouth.

“No,” she said, pulling her mouth away and he paused, bracing on his hands and looking down at her.

“Baby, I'm clean according to my check up a few months ago, so I’m not worried about that, but I haven’t had sex in almost a year, and while my hand did a decent job, sinking into you is going to make me blow a load that might hold enough for triplets.”

Betty would have burst out laughing if she wasn’t so breathless and unbelievably turned on, and she shook her head. “I have an implant, and I'm clean too, and I swear to God if I don’t get to feel all of you, without anything between us, I might cry.”

“Fuck,” he shuddered, dropping his forehead to hers and reaching down to guide himself to her, sliding through her folds and nudging her clit. “You said it’s been a year?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she whimpered, lifting to him and using her body to bring him to her entrance. 

“I’ll go slow,” he promised as he pressed gently into her, sliding in only an inch before his entire body tightened and he stopped, taking deep controlling breaths. Betty held him tightly as he moved again, slowly sinking in until he was buried to the hilt and then he paused, letting her adjust. He was large but it was only slightly uncomfortable, and she forced herself to relax as her body melted around him, and allowed him to slide deeper.

“Fucking hell,” he all but whimpered, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, shaking from trying to control himself. He’d never felt anything so good in his life. She was so hot, and so wet, and so tight, and he could stay exactly where he was forever. 

When she suddenly arched and moved, he quickly gripped her hips, stilling her movements and shaking his head. “Betty…” he warned.

“It’s ok, Jug,” she pleaded, “You’ve given me two amazing orgasms already, please move. Take what you need” she offered breathily, and he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, locking his eyes with hers as he slowly pulled out and sank back in, groaning as pure ecstasy licked up his spine. 

It took only a few slow thrusts before her body started to move with him, pleasure rushing through her and she watched as wild hunger took over his beautiful face and he began to move quicker, dropping his hands to grip her hips, his desperate need for release taking over, and Betty just held on for the ride.

Jughead could feel his release building quickly, and he knew there was no way he could control it. Not this time, not the first time that he was able to get lost in her body. He could feel the heat swirling through his abdomen and he thrust harder, faster, deeper. She looked and felt incredible, her body glistening like morning dew, and her skin flushed and trembling. He ducked his head and licked up between her breasts, chasing and tasting the bead of sweat that ran there. 

Everything about her was delicious and when he felt her nails dig painfully into his shoulder blades, he let out a growl as his orgasm burned through him. He couldn’t have stopped it if he tried, and he shook as he poured himself into her, only vaguely aware that she hurried a hand down in between them, rubbing herself as she once again clenched down on him, following him into the abyss as her eyes rolled back in her head. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as he felt her tighten all around him, her walls pulling the last of his release from him, and he could feel it leaking out as he pressed deep and groaned into her neck, trying to not collapse on her but failing miserably.

Betty had no idea how long they had laid wrapped together like that, but what she did know was that they had made a mess of his sheets, and she’d never felt more relaxed or amazing in her life. Her entire body felt like butter, and she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Jughead was not only inside of her, but that he had just given her three mind blowing orgasms. 

After what seemed like hours, he slowly lifted away from her and she whimpered as he slid from her body, pressing her legs together in embarrassment as she felt their release slide out, making an even bigger mess on the sheets then before. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he grunted, as he fell on his back next to her, “I have plenty of sheets...though I might save these and never wash them again.”

“That’s disgusting,” she laughed, smacking his thigh with the back of her hand.

“No, that’s fucking hot,” he growled, his hand reaching over and sliding between her legs, feeling their combined release.

“God, let me rest a bit,” she moaned, shying away from his touch, her sensitive folds protesting at his probing. He chuckled and teasingly brushed her clit again, making her jump before pulling away. Betty rolled to her side and gazed up at him, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“I think you deciding that we’d talked enough just may have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said with a grin and she laughed and kissed his shoulder.

“There’s a pair of boxer shorts in the top left drawer of my dresser, and some t-shirts below that if you want to get cleaned up,” he said softly, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead before running his finger down her cheek. “I’ll take care of the bed.”

“Okay,” Betty nodded and slowly got up, wincing at the delicious ache all over. “If I can walk,” she added with a chuckle. He grinned arrogantly and she rolled her eyes as she managed to stand. 

While she found some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, Jughead quickly stripped the sheets, unable to contain his grin at the mess they’d made, the first of many he hoped. He threw the sheets into the laundry basket and had the bed remade by the time she came back out, noticing that she’d taken a quick shower, her hair still wet and dampening his t-shirt...and damn if she didn’t look fucking fine wearing his clothes.

Betty crawled into the fresh bed and he disappeared into the bathroom, running the shower as well, and by the time he rejoined her under the covers, her eyes were heavy with sleep. He rested on his side and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against him and gave her a soft kiss. Tender and gentle before pulling back. She smiled at him and cuddled close, tracing the lines of his face with her fingers.

“I love you,” he said softly, and she felt herself go warm all over.

“I love you too,” she whispered and Jughead kissed her again, and when he pulled back, she snuggled against his chest and slowly fell asleep, a smile on her face.

****

The following morning, Betty woke, forgetting for a moment where she was. There was a pounding coming from somewhere but her brain was still too tired to piece it together.

“Elizabeth Cooper, get your ass out here right now!!” a voice that sounded awfully like her mother yelled, and Betty sat up in horror.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead groaned as he woke to the same pounding, and a lunatic screeching outside his door. "Is she serious?" Betty looked at him apologetically, and sighed. 

“Here we go...” she muttered, but Jughead pulled her gently back and she fell against him, the pounding getting louder and angrier. He just smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

“Are you sure about this hon? About us and the shit storm this will bring?” he asked, stroking his thumb across her cheek. 

“Completely” she affirmed with an eager nod, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Legs” he returned with a teasing smirk before sealing his mouth over hers in a searing kiss, determined to block out the world if only for a short moment before stepping into the storm. 

He rolled suddenly and pinned her beneath him, Betty immediately wrapping her long legs around him. 

“How about if I see if I can make you yell louder than her,” he suggested with a wicked grin, and she giggled, pulling off his shirt.

The storm could wait.


End file.
